Espadas Sob o Luar
by Gabi HimeSama
Summary: Ela, a Kunoichi misteriosa que tem a aparência de Anko e a intensidade de Kurenai. Ele,o maior prodígio do Clã Uchiha. Dois adolescentes em crise de nervos com muito a aprender sobre seus sentimentos YuugaoxItachi
1. Prologo

**Espadas sob o luar**

Naruto e seus personagens **INFESLISMENTE** não me pertencem, mais duvido que o Kishimoto-sensei iria ligar se eu pegasse alguns deles empreastados.

**_Ela_**, _a Kunoichi misteriosa que tem a aparência de Anko e a intensidade de Kurenai. Membro da elite AMBU teve muito provavel afeição por Hayate e foi provavelmente subordinada de Kakashi._

_**Ele**,o maior prodígio do Clã Uchiha. Virou Genin com 7 anos, desenvolveu seu Sharingan com 8 e se tornou Chuunin com apenas 10 anos.Cresceu com muita expectativa de seu clã e teve como mentor se primo e melhor amigo Uchiha Shisui._

_Dois adolescentes em crise de nervos com muito a aprender sobre seus sentimentos._

Fic YuugaoxItachi

Ta, eu sei que é um casal beeeem diferente, mais não me condenem ainda por isso, talvez no final vocês acabem até gostando u.u

Pra quem não sabe (e acredite, muita gente não sabe) Uzuki Yuugao é a garota da AMBU do cabelo roxo (to até imaginando a cara de compreensão de vocês).

...

Essa fic se passa na Konoha da época em que o Sandaime era Hokage e Itachi ainda não era um assassino.

Esse é um tempo com um belo lapso de informações, então muita coisa eu tive que inventar (mais não se preoculpem, vous seguir o rumo da história original com o tempo).

Espero que vocês leiam e divirtam-se! ;D

* * *

_PROLOGO_

Uchiha Itachi sempre fora o gênio do clã Uchiha. Se formou na academia com 7 anos (apenas um ano após ter entrado) e se tornou Chuunin com apenas 10 anos.

Por ser um aluno extremamente avançado foi colocado em um time especial liderado por seu primo Uchiha Shisui junto com mais uma garota prodígio, Uzuki Yuugao

Uzuki era uma jovem de cabelos roxos berrantes (nessa época lhe batiam um tanto abaixo dos ombros), olhos bem verdes e penetrantes, curvas bem definidas e uma comissão de frente que fazia os homens babarem, além de ser extremamente magrinha usava um tipo de corpete lilás com uma blusa roxa de gola alta sem mangas e uma saia-calça roxa também com uma abertura na lateral. Tudo isso fazia com que ela parecesse mais uma candidata ao Miss Konoha do que uma kunoichi prodígio, mais quem pensava assim estava cometendo um grande engano.

A família de Uzuki descendia da Vila da Névoa Oculta e eram especialistas em jutsus de gelo (tendo uma Kekkei genkai parecida com a do Haku), seus pais haviam morrido a algum tempo no incidente com a Kyuubi.

Apesar das eminentes diferenças os três formavam um time excelente, chamado por muitos de Time Uchiha.

**--ღ--**

_Por enquanto é só!_

_Pretendo postar logo o primeiro capitulo e já aviso que essa é uma Fic YuugaoxItachi, mais isso não impede que o Hayate tenha suas participações e tente conquistar o coração da Uzu-chan - viciada em triângulos amorosos -_

_Beijinhos pra quem leu, espero que gostem!_

**_HimeSama_**


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto e seus personagens **INFELIZMENTE** não me pertencem, mais o Kishimoto-sensei me emprestou o Itachi pra dar uma voltinha por ai, mais eu já volto!

**ESPADAS SOB O LUAR**

_Cap.1_

Era uma bela manhã de primavera e o sol ainda nascia preguiçoso no horizonte,iluminado lugubremente a área de treinamento 54(uma área de planície entre a floresta e as montanhas) mais isso não impedia que o famoso Time 1 de Konoha (o time Uchiha) já estivesse de pé e iniciando seu treinamento.

Ao longe podia-se ver uma bela jovem, alta de cabelos roxos cumpridos que olhava para esse mesmo horizonte. Para os dois rapazes Uchiha que estavam por perto a visão da jovem era reconfortante, o sol iluminava suas curvas perfeitamente, fazendo um contorno luminoso em seu corpo parecendo que a própria garota emitia a luz. Mas essa cena não durou muito.

- Uzuki-chan, venha logo ou vamos começar sem você! - Gritou o mais velho deles para a jovem de cabelos roxos, tirando todos do transe.

- Já estou indo Shisui-sensei – disse ela enquanto corria em direção de seus companheiros. – O sol estava tão lindo que não resisti em ficar vendo, nem notei que vocês estavam ai.

- Sim..Sim. Mais vamos começar o nosso treino agora.

Posso dizer que foi um de treinamento bem intenso para os chuunins e como suas habilidades eram extremamente diferentes este logo se tornou bem cansativo

Uzuki usava jutsus de gelo muito habilidodos, criava escudos, paredes, kunais e shurikens e muitos outros objetos quase impossíveis de serem derretidos, enquanto os Uchihas que eram usuários de jutsus de fogo e genjutsus (ilusões) conseguiam manter por muito tempo acesas grandes bolas de fogo, ou criar muralhas intransponíveis com esses, além de atacarem entrando na mente de seus adversários para confundi-los.

As batalhas eram longas e exaustivas, e antes que a manhã terminasse Shisui havia ido para casa, deixando Uzuki e Itachi a sós em um combate animado. Itachi estava sem sua costumeira camiseta de gola alta do clã Uchiha e lutava exibindo seu peitoral bem definido (Hime: vai ao delírio) e já apresentava um corte feio em sua testa e alguns outros ferimentos espalhados pelo corpo, enquanto Uzuki parecia perfeitamente bem. A kunoichi raramente demonstrava cansaço ou se feria e parecia estar levando a luta a sério, ainda acerou Itachi algumas vezes antes de aceitar parar para descansar.

Foi só ai que Uzuki notou o corte na testa de Itachi e foi ao seu encontro.

- Itachi-kun – disse a garota em um tom preocupado enquanto esse colocava a mão sobre o ferimento – Deixa que eu cuido disso!

Ela pegou então um quite de primeiros socorros e começou a cuidar do Uchiha, que apesar de estar sentindo muita dor não reclamava.

As mãos de Uzuki eram leves e macias, ele quase não sentia seu toque enquanto ela cuidava de seus ferimentos. Seus olhos verdes eram doces e calmos, ele poderia se perder dentro deles, alias, já estava se perdendo, pensava, como uma ninja tão forte e poderosa podia ter um olhar tão doce e profundo, tão, tão, tão...

- Pronto Itachi-kun, agora o seu ferimento vai melhorar logo – disse ela com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo Itachi desviar sua atenção dos pensamento sobre ela.

- Arigatou Uzuki-chan. Escuta, já está um pouco tarde e eu acho que o Shisui não vai voltar hoje, o que você acha da gente sair pra comer um lamen?

- Seria ótimo... mais eu tenho que voltar para casa, combinei de me encontrar com o Hayate e o Genma mais tarde...

- Tudo bem... Nos vemos amanhã então...

Ambos se despediram e foram para suas casas.

Uchiha Itachi aproveitou o resto da manhã para andar pelas ruas de Konoha. O tempo estava bom, nem muito quente, nem muito frio, não se via uma única nuvem no céu...

- Quem me dera caísse uma tempestade hoje a tarde. – O Uchiha se pegou pensando, na tentativa de atrapalhar os planos de encontro de sua parceira.

A verdade era que Uzuki Yuugao não lhe saia da cabeça. Seus olhos doces, seu sorriso gentil, seus longos cabelos... Itachi balançou a cabeça na tentativa de tirar tais pensamentos de sua mente, afinal, ela era sua companheira de equipe... E foi assim pelo resto da manhã.

Uzuki, ao contrário de Itachi, foi direto para casa, tomou um banho bem demorado (nada mais relaxante depois de um longo treino) e foi se arrumar, pois sairia a tarde com seus dois melhores amigos.

Quando os pais de Uzuki morreram no incidente com a Kyuubi ela ainda era apenas uma criança e se tornou muito solitária. Foi pouco depois da morte dos pais que ela entrou para a academia. Uzuki sempre avia sonhado em ser ninja como seu pai, mas ele, muito machista acreditava que isso não era coisa para mulheres, dizia que as kunoichis eram todas descuidadas do lar e da aparência, mulheres quase homens, sem a mínima feminilidade. Por isso mesmo, que Uzuki decidiu mostrar ao pai, mesmo depois de morto, que ela poderia ser uma excelente ninja, sem deixar de ser feminina e delicada. Mantinha seus cabelos cumpridos e sedosos, alinhados e bem cortados, as roupas impecáveis e diziam todos que ela se movia com uma graça felina.

Em seus primeiros dias na academia ela era bem isolada, grande maioria das crianças tinham medo dela pois o poder de seu clã e sua origem eram lendários, além de todos acharem muito estranho seu cabelo e a grande maioria já ter visto ela chorando sozinha no monumento aos heróis de Konoha. Ao todo, um conjunto não muito simpático quando se quer fazer amigos.

Até que um dia dois garotos decidiram ir falar com ela. Nenhum dos dois era muito alto, um tinha cabelos bem castanhos que ficavam um pouco sob os olhos e uma aparência um pouco adoentada, se chamava Hayate Gekkou. O outro tinha cabelos um tanto alourados e a estranha mania de ficar com um palito na boca, se chamava Genma Shiranui.

De longe pareciam crianças normais e se misturariam facilmente a uma multidão, mas em pouco tempo Uzuki, Hayate e Genma haviam se tornado grandes amigos, quase inseparáveis. Foi uma surpresa para todos quando ela foi colocada em um time separada deles, mas os senseis alegavam que Uzuki já estava preparada para um grupo mais avançado. Em verdade, Uzuki sempre foi um prodígio e suas habilidades se destacavam facilmente das dos colegas, mas mesmo assim foi triste a sua separação deles.

Por ter tido sempre amigos homens, ela não estranhou ser colocada em uma equipe com Shisui e Itachi Uchiha, e ao menos até aquele momento, para ela, a presença de homens (estando eles com ou sem camisa) não havia lhe importado muito, ao menos... até aquela manhã.

Ela tinha de admitir, o físico perfeito de Uchiha Itachi havia lhe tirado completamente o fôlego e a atenção, fazendo com que ela errasse alguns golpes, chegando sem querer a ferir seu colega de equipe na testa.

Mas ela tinha parar de pensar nessas coisas, afinal, o que Uchiha Itachi, o garoto mais popular da academia, o mais desejado por todas as garotas, o 'grande gênio Uchiha', bla, bla, bla... iria querer com ela? E alias, o que ela iria querer com ele?

Balançou algumas vezes a cabeça e terminou de se arrumar, esperava que seu encontro com Hayate e Genma pudesse tirar esses pensamentos absurdos de sua cabeça.

**--ღ--**

_Oiii _

_E ai gente? O que estão achando?? Estão gostando? Ta chato? Tá legal? Precisa melhorar? Querem mais ação? Mais falas??_

_Na verdade deixei tudo isso pra um pouco mais pra frente, no comecinho é mais a apresentação dos personagens._

_Cap. Curtinho, mais daqui em diante serão maiores. Essa foi só a intrudução! _

_Ahhh, e eu pretendo fazer capítulos semanais!_

_Deixem a sua opinião, me digam o que acharam! Deixem __Reviews!!_

_Beijinho pra quem leu! Em especial pra Miiih-chan _

_Esse coelinho aqui ama vocês_

_**HimeSama**_


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto e seus personagens **INFELIZMENTE** não me pertencem, mais o Kishimoto-sensei me emprestou a Uzuki pra eu fazer ciuminho pro Itachi u.u

**ESPADAS SOB O LUAR**

_**Cap.2 **_

A noitinha já caia e a lua já estreava no céu envolta de estrelas. Estava bem quente e quase sem vento enquanto Uzuki andava pelas ruas agitadas de Konoha. Ela tinha seus longos cabelos presos em um bonito rabo-de-cavalo e usava um vestidinho preto com renda nas bordas (as da saia eram cor de vinho e as das mangas e decote brancas), o vestido tinha algumas amarrações que imitavam as de um corpete no corpo, todas em vinho e era inteiro preto, tomara-que-caia, com duas alcinhas que lhe subiam em transversal pelo pescoço.

Uzuki havia combinado com Hayate e Genma que os encontraria na frente a academia ninja quando esses saíssem do trabalho (desde que se tornaram chuunins Hayate e Genma passaram a dar aulas para os pequenos lá), ela chegou um pouco cedo, então decidiu que iria observar um pouco as aulas dos amigos. Logo os achou. Estavam no pátio treinando shuriken com alguns alunos novos, dentre eles, Uzuki reconheceu Uchiha Sasuke, o irmão mais novo de Itachi, o garoto parecia uma miniatura do irmão, só que com os cabelos mais curtos e sem as olheiras. Yuugao sentou-se numa arvore e ficou observando-os, No momento em que ela havia olhado para Sasuke todos os seus sobre Itachi voltaram a tona. Ficou lembrando do treinamento da manhã, de como Itachi era forte, como, como...

- Uzu-chan, então você já está ai! – Gritou uma voz vinda de baixo da arvore

Uzuki tomou um belo susto e caiu dá arvore bem em cima de Hayate (que havia gritado), ela devia ter ficado por muito tempo devaneando e nem perceberá que o treinamento já havia acabado. Havia caído em uma posição nada conveniente, tendo ficado com o rosto bem coladinho no de Hayate.

- Ha...Hayate-kun...- Foi a única coisa que a garota (que estava extremamente corada) conseguiu dizer naquele momento. – Gomenasai –Disse ela enquanto se levantava de cima dele.

- Que bonitinhos, se tivessem ficado ali juntinhos mais um minuto eu teria tirado uma foto. – Disse um jovem de cabelos aloirados que vestia o uniforme Chuunin da folha.

- E eu tiraria uma foto da sua cara quebrada caso você fizesse isso. Não seja tão desprezível Genma. – Disse Hayate enquanto se levantava do chão. Ele teria realmente quebrado a cara de Genma por isso, ou ao menos dado uma resposta pior, mais Yuugao estava ali e Hayate sabia que Genma conhecia a verdadeira natureza dos sentimentos de Hayate por ela. Decidiu então mudar de assunto se dirigindo a Uzuki, ou Uzu-chan, como ele gostava de chamá-la.

- Você está bem Uzu-chan? Não se machucou?

- Estou ótima Hayate-kun...Acho que... Acho que você amorteceu a queda...

Nesse momento todos começaram a rir do acontecido e decidiram ir logo para o Ichiraku Lamen comer alguma coisa.

O kiosque estava quase vazio, tirando a presença de outro jovem Chuunin de Konoha, Iruka Umino e um garotinho loiro de manchas nas bochechas que vestia roupas tão berrantes que até um daltônico enxergaria que todos sabiam ser o detentor da Kyuubi.

- Boa noite Iruka, Naruto-kun... – cumprimentaram os três

- Boa noite gente! Por que não se sentam aqui com gente? – Convidou o Chuunin, enquanto Naruto devorava seu terceiro prato de lamen e nem notou a presença dos três.

- Só se você pagar a conta! – Disse Genma.

- Ora Genma, larga mão de ser pão-duro, nós íamos comer no Ichiraku mesmo. – Disse Hayate enquanto se sentava.

A disposição dos poucos banquinhos da barraquinha de lamen acabou ficando assim: Naruto no canto direito e ao seu lado Iruka, Uzuki no meio, seguida por Hayate e Genma.

A conversa entre os chuunins foi animada durante toda a refeição, falaram sobre suas missões, novidades, planos, até que Naruto (que não havia entrado na conversa até aquele momento) tocou em um assunto nada conveniente... Relacionamentos amorosos.

No começo ele se limitava a reclamar de Sakura Haruno, e como todas as garotas de konoha só tinham olhos para Sasuke Uchiha...

- Eu não entendo! – disse ele fazendo bico – Como é que um cara desses consegue atrair tanta atenção pra si mesmo. Ele é tão arrogante, como é que elas conseguem ver algo nele. Ele nem sequer é bonito, não é Uzuki-nee chan?

- Err... Bem, Naruto... Eu... Eu diria que os Uchihas tem lá seu charme, e tem uma reputação de ouro, são fortes, ninjas excepcionais, em geral, as garotas procuram essas qualidades em um garoto. – Deixou escapar a kunoichi, sem perceber que aquelas palavras se encaixavam perfeitamente na descrição de Uchiha Itachi também.

- Até você Nee-chan... Se bem que eu sempre suspeitei daquele Itachi... – Disse Naruto.

- Na na na na não, Naruto-kun, não é nada disso que você está pensando, eu... – Tentou se explicar a garota, mas foi interrompida por Genma, que quase subiu no balcão do Ichiraku para conseguir falar com Naruto, que se encontrava na ponta oposta.

- Com a Uzuki você não precisa se preocupar Naruto. Todo mundo sabe que ela e o Hayate têm um casinho secreto. – Disse Genma malicioso, retribuindo naquele momento a má resposta que Hayate havia lhe dado a pouco na academia.

Ai várias coisas aconteceram. Hayate se levantou como num salto e agarrou Genma pela gola da camisa colocando seu punho bem em frente ao rosto do loiro ameaçando-o. Naruto aproveitou a deixa para sair deixando a conta para o seu sensei pagar, enquanto esse tentou inutilmente segurar Hayate, que se precipitou e meteu um merecido soco em Genma, fazendo esse voar longe.

Uzuki ainda xingou os dois e tentou impedir Hayate de terminar de quebrar a cara de seu companheiro, mas acabou virando as costas e indo embora, bufando de raiva do acontecido.

Uzuki já a algum tempo suspeitava dos sentimentos de Hayate por ela, e sua reação naquele momento havia sido a confirmação final para a garota que agora não sabia mais o que fazer, já que nem ela tinha certeza absoluta sobre seus sentimentos para poder julgar o que faria a seguir. A verdade era que sua mente estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Primeiro Itachi, e agora o Hayate...

Ficou vagando pelas ruas de Konoha por mais algum tempo, talvez inconscientemente desejando que alguém a encontrasse para lhe explicar o que havia acontecido, ou ao menos para que ela pudesse desabafar, mas era como se a movimentada Konoha de um momento para outro tivesse se tornado deserta.

**--ღ--**

_Oi pessoinhas!_

_Ainda não sei o que estão achando o.o (ou se alguém siquer está lendo), já que no ultimo capitulo não recebi reviews. Uma amiga minha me disse que os capítulos estão grandes, e com descrição demais, mais eu achei eles bem pequenos em relação a maioria das fics que eu já li (na verdade eu amo texto grande, mas gosto de focar o capitulo em um contexto) e também sou viciada em descrever as coisas quando me dá inspiração..._

_Espero que estejam gostando, e que dêem sua opinião para que eu possa melhorar!_

_Ahhh! E pra quem gosta de Yaoi, minha miga Seth.Seiji está com uma fic fresquinha: Páginas perdidas_

_Eu ao menos amei (viciada em Yaoi), e tenho certeza que vocês vão ficar tão anciosos quanto eu pra saber o final!_

_Beijinhos! _

_Até semana que vem!_

_;3 _

_**HimeSama**_


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto e seus personagens **INFELIZMENTE** _(agora com z u.u – viva meus erros de digitação gritantes!)_ não me pertencem, mais o Kishimoto-sensei me deixou ser má com alguns deles durante um tempinho ò.ó!

**ESPADAS SOB O LUAR**

_Cap.3_

O sol já estava alto quando Uzuki Yuugao acordou naquela manhã. Era sábado, obviamente um dia excelente para se ficar na cama até muito tarde, principalmente se você passou a noite fora e depois não conseguiu dormir por ter pensamentos demais em sua cabeça. Porém, para ninjas não existem sábados, domingos ou feriados. Sua vida é de doação a sua vila e uma eterna correria com missões e treinamentos.

Uzuki deveria ter se reunido com Itachi e Shisui logo que amanhecesse, pois teriam uma missão, mas ela acabou dormindo demais e quando se deu conta de que horas eram tomou apenas um café da manhã simples, um banho rápido bem frio para acordar e vestiu sua habitual roupa de treino. Como provavelmente Shisui e Itachi já deviam ter saído para a missão (uma coisinha boba sobre pintar cercas no palácio de um senhor feudal) e nem haviam se dado ao trabalho de ir acordá-la ela decidiu que iria aproveitar o resto de seu dia para treinar um pouco sozinha. Dirigiu-se então para a floresta, uma de suas áreas de treino favoritas em Konoha.

Espantou-se muito ao ver que já havia alguém treinando lá. Era um jovem de longos cabelos negros, devia ter mais ou menos 1,75 m de altura e um corpo escultural moldado em cada detalhe por muitos anos de treino como ninja, jovem este que Uzuki reconheceu como seu parceiro, o prodígio do clã Uchiha, Itachi.

Itachi estava entretido esmurrando uma árvore, parecia estar bem distraído, como quem pensa em algo degradável, tanto que nem sequer notou quando Uzuki se aproximou.

- Itachi-kun? – Chamou a garota.

- Uzuki – Se espantou o Uchiha ao vê-la - Também decidiu aproveitar seu dia livre para treinar? – Disse ele como se não se importasse com a resposta.

- Dia livre? Pensei que nosso time teria uma missão hoje, mas acabei dormindo demais e perdi a hora, por isso decidi treinar...

- Ahh...Então você não ficou sabendo sobre o querido companheiro Shisui? – Disse ele dando grande ênfase negativa as três ultimas palavras.

- Não, o que eu deveria saber? Por acaso algo de mal aconteceu ao Shisui-san? – Disse a garota preocupada.

- Pensei que toda Konoha já soubesse... Ou ao menos todos que estavam fora ontem a noite – Disse Itachi provocando

- O que você está querendo insinuar com isso Uchiha?? – Disse Uzuki irritada

- Nada, apenas achei que já soubesse, mas como não sabe...

- Como não sei o que? Deixe logo de rodeios e me conte!

- Tudo bem, já estava chegando nessa parte. Ontem a noite Shisui recebeu a noticia de que foi aceito para a força policial de Konoha, meu próprio pai quem lhe deu a noticia e ofereceu uma festa logo em seguida para comemorar. Mas provavelmente não devem ter te achado para entregar um convite, já que estava muito ocupada noite afora com seus amiguinhos – Itachi continuou as provocações.

- Não me faça perder a paciência Itachi, e nem me fale em ontem a noite. Hoje não estou num bom dia para provocações!

- Como se você fosse a única no mundo com problemas! O que foi? Seus amiguinhos queridos te deixaram plantada esperando? Ou simplesmente não tiveram tempo pra você? Ou quem sabe eles tenham simplesmente te passado a perna e deixado pra traz, ou talvez algo ainda pior como...

Itachi não pode terminar a frase, pois foi atingido por um tapa de uma Uzuki já em lagrimas que logo em seguida saiu correndo sem dar mais explicações.

- Itachi não era assim. Definitivamente não era! – Dizia Uzuki para si mesma, secando suas lagrimas.

Realmente ele não era aquele tipo de pessoa que usa de palavras rudes para magoar os outros e que jamais teria dito uma coisa como aquela a alguém apenas por provocação, principalmente a Uzuki, sua companheira de equipe que ele tanto estimava. Mas todos os mortais têm seus dias e dias. Dias esses em que acordamos prontos pra chutar o balde e ofender da pior maneira possível o primeiro que aparecer em nossa frente ou de chorar de TPM pela menor coisa que nos seja dita. Principalmente se você não tiver dormido a noite ou se teve de ver seus pais paparicando seu primo mais velho por suas realizações, de ouvir como ele havia crescido e se tornado um homem do qual todo o clã se orgulhava, depois de ouvir seu pai chamá-lo de meu filho com todo o orgulho e dizer que era assim que um Uchiha deveria ser...E posso dizer a vocês que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu... Mais essas explicações podem ficar pra daqui a pouco, por enquanto voltemos a Uzuki.

O que Itachi lhe dissera fora a gota d'água. Itachi bem sabia que o ponto fraco de Uzuki sempre fora seus amigos e família, e todas as decepções que ela já havia tido com eles, e ele havia usado esse conhecimento contra ela.

- Aquele canalha! Sujo! Projeto de ninja mal concebido! Aquele exibido, idiota. #&#Piiiiiiiiiiiii -conteúdo chulo e de baixo calão removido por ser inadequado a uma fic decente, continue agora coma nossa programação normal.-

Aaaaaahhhh!! – Quase se descabelava a garota tentando achar o pior adjetivo possível pra Itachi.

- Não posso acreditar que ele tenha dito aquelas coisas, não o Itachi, ele bem sabe que não agüento ver alguém falar de meus amigos... Mas porque? Por que ele diria uma coisa dessas? – Recomeça então a chorar, dessa vez não por raiva, mas de tristeza por não entender o que o amigo havia feito e também por ter saído sem lhe perguntar.

No final acabou decidindo levantar a cabeça, limpar as lágrimas e ir falar com seu ultimo companheiro, Shisui Uchiha. Somente ele poderia lhe contar o que havia acontecido com Itachi, e também já estava mais do que na hora de ela ir dar-lhe os parabéns por sua promoção. Pensou primeiramente em se dirigir a mansão Uchiha, mas como Shisui agora era um oficial da força policial de Konoha era bem mais provável que ele estivesse em sua sede, Uzuki foi então para lá. Foi recebida por alguns outros oficiais, que logo foram chamar Shisui

- Uzuki-chan! Que bom vê-la! – Disse Shisui.

Uchiha Shisui era aquele tipo de pessoa calma que normalmente consegue te mostrar que o seu problemão não é nada, alguém capaz de transformar um leão feroz num gatinho desmamado. Shisui tinha os mesmos cabelos negros de Itachi, mais os dele eram bem mais cumpridos e repicados. Usava também uma franja e estava quase sempre com os cabelos presos em um rabo alto.

- É bom vê-lo também Shisui-san.

- Vejo que a sua cara não está muito boa... Que tal darmos uma volta? Estou no meu horário de lanche mesmo. – Ofereceu ele.

- Seria ótimo, quero muito conversar com você.

Os dois saíram então e foram para uma sorveteria, onde Shisui pagou para eles duas casquinhas e depois foram se sentar numa pracinha.

- Fico muito feliz pela sua promoção Shisui-San – disse Uzuki apontando rapidamente para o símbolo da polícia de Konoha (que era o mesmo do clã Uchiha, por serem eles seus fundadores) estampado no uniforme do amigo e depois voltando a olhar para seu sorvete quase intocado

- Seu tom de voz não demonstra exatamente isso. Aconteceu alguma coisa com você Uzuki? – Disse ele levantando a cabeça da amiga com uma das mãos e olhando bem dentro de seus olhos. Shisui sabia bem que olhar nos olhos de Uzuki sempre a fazia se sentir mais confiante

Uzuki narrou então os fatos daquela manhã para Shisui tomando o cuidado de omitir os acontecimentos da noite anterior

-...E agora já não sei mais o que fazer.

- Bem... Acho que entendo o seu caso. Conheço o Itachi desde que éramos apenas crianças e concordo com você que ele jamais faria uma coisa dessas apenas para te magoar, mas acho, também que talvez ele não tenha aceitado muito bem a idéia de eu deixar o time para vir para a força policial. Tente entender um pouco o lado dele. Itachi e eu fomos criados como irmãos, com todas as rivalidades de costume. Por isso Itachi sempre tentou se igualar ao meu nível, não importando o que acontecesse, nem mesmo a diferença de idades o impedia. Você se lembra do dia em que me tornei cessei de vocês? (1)

- Sim, Itachi era muito rabugento naquela época. Juro que achei que nunca iria gostar dele.

- E você viu como em pouco tempo ele mudou e como ele evoluiu rápido para se tornar um chuunin?

- Por pouco ele não me deixa para traz... Mas onde quer chegar com tudo isso?

- Quero que você entenda, Uzuki, que o Itachi e eu ainda somos rivais. Quando ele se tornou chuunin e nós três formamos uma equipe era como se nossos níveis por certo tempo estivessem igualados, empatados. Mas agora que eu deixei o time para seguir meu sonho e fazer parte da força policial de Konoha, Itachi finalmente sentiu o abismo entre nós aumentar e talvez, e apenas talvez, tenha se sentido até ameaçado por isso. Entende o que eu estou dizendo Uzuki?

- Acho que agora entendo Shisui-san.

- Você deve ter pego Itachi desprevenido, num momento em que ele estava descontado sua raiva interior ou coisa parecida. Itachi é o tipo de pessoa que normalmente não deixa transparecer seus sentimentos em publico, o que faz com que muitas pessoas o achem frio e calculista. Mas não fique magoada com ele, logo você verá que ele voltará ao normal.

Uzuki apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e então perguntou :

- E o que será do nosso time agora?

- Ahh, sim. Estive falando com o Sandaime-san e ele planeja tentar achar novos integrantes para o time ou futuramente irá remanejar você e o Itachi para outros cargos como eu dependendo do quanto evoluírem individualmente. Por enquanto não terão mais missões como um time, mas por vezes poderão participar de missões individuais ou com outros times.

- Entendo – disse ela um tanto deprimida.

O dia havia sido um verdadeiro caos para Uzuki, tanta coisa acontecerá. Parecia novamente que ela tinha informação demais para digerir. Shisui é claro, havia sido um grande conforto, mais seu tempo com ele não poderia durar para sempre, afinal o amigo agora fazia parte de uma das organizações mais importantes de Konoha e uma hora Uzuki teve que voltar para casa.

Ao chegar em seu pequeno apartamento (eu diria mais um apertamento de tão pequeno que era) no centro de Konoha, Uzuki colocou a chave na maçaneta para abri-la e se surpreendeu vendo que a porta já estava aberta. Girou a maçaneta silenciosamente, alguém devia estar lá dentro - mas como? - se perguntava ela.

**--ღ--**

- Notas da autora –

**(1)** No meu pequeno universo narutez fiz com que Itachi fosse introduzido ao time de Uzuki e Shisui quando ele se tornou genin. Na época Uzuki estava também na academia, (mais esperava ser colocada na mesma equipe que Genma e Hayate) nessa época foi formado um time especial com alguns alunos "prodigio" sendo ela chefiada por Shisui Uchiha. Depois de um período curto de tempo Uzuki e Itachi se tornaram chuunins juntos e a partir daí Uzuki, Itachi e Shisui passaram a formar um time Chuunin, conhecido como time Uchiha.

**--ღ--**

_Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _

_Quem será o misterioso invasor do apertamento?? Só no próximo episódio em uma semana, nesse mesmo dia, nesse mesmo canal, nesse mesmo lugar... Ahh, vocês sabem o resto!_

_Agradecimentos especiais a quem leu, especialmente ao Fabito por ter corrigido um belo erro de digitação meu ;D a Seth por estar me ajudando muito (quem quiser dá uma olhadinha na fic yaoi tudo de bom dela – Folhas Perdidas);P e a Quel por me dar várias dicas e viver falando pra eu fazer capítulos menores (mesmo eu aumentando eles sempre) '-'_

_Onegai, sempre que puderem deixem a sua opinião, me critiquem, corrijam meus erros, dêem sugestões, se metam na minha fic! A casa é de vocês, e eu prometo que não mordo ;D_

_Vejo vocês em uma semana_

_Kissus_

_**HimeSama**_

_;3_


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto e seus personagens **INFELIZMENTE** não me pertencem, mais se o Kishimoto-sensei quiser sair no tapa por eles a hora é agora ù.ú!

**ღ**** No capítulo anterior...**

... Uzuki colocou a chave na maçaneta para abri-la e se surpreendeu vendo que a porta já estava aberta. Girou a maçaneta silenciosamente, alguém devia estar lá dentro - mas como? - se perguntava ela... **ღ**

**ESPADAS SOB O LUAR**

_Cap.4_

Após girar a maçaneta Uzuki foi entrando silenciosamente no apartamento (era um lugar pequeno, nada mais que um quarto, sala, cozinha e banheiro com uma bela sacada que dava para o centro de Konoha, tudo impecavelmente limpo) olhou rapidamente em volta, quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os de outra pessoa. O invasor era um jovem de cabelos castanhos desgrenhados, com olhos cor de mel que a fitou por um instante apenas, antes que ela dissesse.

- Hayate! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Disse ela irritada.

- Me desculpe pela invasão. Eu toquei a campainha, mas você não estava, então decidi entrar e esperar por você. – disse Hayate.

Ela apenas o olhou com desdém.

- Você está bem Uzuki? Os seus olhos parecem que... Uzuki, você estava chorando! – adivinhou ele apenas de olhar para a cara da amiga. – Me diga o que aconteceu! É por causa do seu time, ou...

- Não foi nada. Só quero que você me deixe em paz! – disse ela virando-se de costas para ele e indo em direção a porta.

Mas antes que ela pudesse chegar à porta Hayate pegou uma de suas mãos e lhe disse enquanto ela ainda estava de costas:

- Uzu, eu te conheço desde que éramos crianças, sei bem quando algo está errado com você. Você sabe bem que pode contar comigo.

A garota virou-se então para traz, já chorando novamente, e abraçou o amigo. Ela sempre se sentira segura quando estava em seus braços e sempre pode contar com o ombro do amigo para chorar.

Ele apenas a abraçou também enquanto acariciava seus longos e sedosos cabelos. Sussurrou então em seu ouvido:

- Vai ficar tudo bem, não precisa mais se preocupar.

Sabe, às vezes nós não precisamos de discursos de consolo ou palavras amigáveis, apenas estar ao lado daqueles que nos fazem sentir bem, sentir seu abraço e ouvir sua voz dizendo que 'tudo está bem' já nos basta.

Voltou então o silêncio, cortado apenas pelas lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de Uzuki. Silêncio este que pareceu durar horas antes que a garota conseguisse, já secando suas lagrimas, se soltar dos braços do amigo e dizer:

- Hayate, me perdoe por ter ido embora ontem à noite. Eu devia ter feito algo, devia ter parado vocês, mas é sempre assim! Quando nós três saímos o Genma sempre consegue te provocar de alguma forma e os dois acabam brigando. Eu já não sabia mais o que fazer, eu, eu...

Ela então parou de falar subitamente, pois havia visto no rosto do amigo um sorriso o qual ela conhecia muito bem. Hayate era aquele tipo de pessoa que odeia que os outros lhe peçam perdão, principalmente Uzuki. Ele nunca se magoava de verdade com ela, não importa o que ela fizesse, então nunca havia razão para que ela pedisse perdão. E eram nessas raras vezes em que Uzuki lhe pedia perdão sem necessidade que ele sorria daquela forma para ela.Não era exatamente um sorriso, ele meio que sorria com o canto da boca, meio bravo, meio entediado. E ela aprenderá, que este era o sinal para que ela parasse com as desculpas, mesmo no fundo a culpa não sendo sua.

- Você sabe que você é meu ponto fraco Uzuki. Não consigo ver ninguém falando de você ou inventado qualquer coisa e ficar calado. Principalmente o Genma, ele já vinha me provocando o dia inteiro na academia... – E ele continuou a falar por mais algum tempo dizendo todos os motivos que teve para socar a cara de seu companheiro.

- E agora, vocês... Como vocês estão? – perguntou a garota ao fim da explicação

- Você conhece bem a gente Uzuki. A gente briga, se espanca e depois de uma hora já está tudo bem de novo. – respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Como se eu já não soubesse. Só perguntei pra confirmar... Vocês até parecem um casal de namorados! Eu não me surpreenderia nem um pouco se um dia desses vocês anunciassem o seu casamento pra toda Konoha ouvir! – Disse ela antes de começar a rir. Ria como uma criança que acabará de ouvir uma excelente piada.

- Ela tem um sorriso tão lindo – pensava Hayate apenas observando a amiga – Um sorriso de criança num corpo de mulher...

Uzuki havia mudado muito nos últimos anos e havia passado pelas transformações da adolescência com louvor. Exibia um corpo de dar inveja a muita mis que se vê por ai. Tinha uma altura média (nem muito alta, nem muito baixa), curvas perfeitas e uma comissão de frente que fazia toda a elite masculina de Konoha babar sendo comparada por alguns até a grande kunoichi lendária Tsunade.

- Vem Hayate! Dessa vez nós vamos fazer tudo dar certo! – Disse ela puxando o amigo, que perdido em pensamentos nem havia se dado conta do que a amiga estivera falando.

- Espera ai Uzuki, aonde nós vamos?

- Vamos pegar o Genma e sair juntos sem brigas uma vez na vida! – disse ela inspirada

Hayate nem sabia mais quando havia se apaixonado por ela, desde crianças eles havia convivido juntos e havia superado juntos todas as dificuldades que o destino lhes impôs (com a participação de Genma na maioria das vezes), mas agora estava tudo bem de novo e ele sabia que eles ainda iriam superar muita coisa juntos. Mas agora ele não queria mais saber de seus sentimentos, de tudo que havia acontecido ou dos motivos que sua amiga teria para chorar. Ela estava feliz, e isso já bastava para fazê-lo feliz também...

Uzuki, por uma noite, não queria mais saber de times, de brigas, de pedidos de desculpas, e nem mesmo de Itachi. Ela apenas queria se esquecer do mundo e de quem era e viver algumas poucas horas felizes ao lado dos amigos.

E assim saíram os dois pela porta do apartamento em direção ao sol poente sem saber o que iria acontecer a seguir.

**--ღ--**

Mas o destino também é uma faca de dois gumes, fazendo da felicidade e tristeza suas pontas afiadas. E enquanto um estava radiante de felicidade, o outro, não podemos dizer o mesmo.

O sol estava se pondo por de traz das estátuas dos grandes Hokagues enquanto Itachi caminhava de volta para casa.Seus passos eram pesados e todo o seu corpo estava dolorido do treino pesado que havia realizado naquele dia. Mas valera a pena. Ele havia descontado toda a sua raiva, toda a sua angustia, tudo o que lhe pesava ele havia deixado para traz depois de um dia cheio. Agora estava pronto para voltar para casa e encarar seu primo nos olhos.

Uchiha Itachi só se arrependia de uma coisa naquele dia...

- Eu não devia ter sido tão rude com ela, não devia tê-la provocado... Agora ela nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara. – Se lamentava ele

Quando Itachi chegou em casa alguém já lhe esperava. Lá estava ele, o motivo de toda sua raiva interior. Seu antigo sensei, companheiro de time, primo, amigo, quase um irmão, Uchiha Shisui.

- Entre, precisamos conversar Itachi – disse Shisui ríspido.

Itachi apenas bufou em resposta e entrou nos domínios do clã Uchiha. Seu primo o conduziu para um dos jardins que ficava em frente à casa principal e se sentou lá esperando que Itachi fizesse o mesmo, porem ele preferiu ficar em pé ao lado do primo.

- O que você que Shisui? Por que me chamou aqui? – Indagou com toda grosseiramente Itachi

- Por que a surpresa Itachi? Antes, quando você era menor adorava passar horas conversando comigo nesse jardim. Não se lembra? – disse ele com um sorriso bobo no rosto

Itachi apenas assentiu com a cabeça

- Tanto tempo passou... Acho que estamos nos distanciando Itachi. Queria ter falado com você ontem, quando fui promovido, mas com toda aquela festa acabei perdendo você na multidão - Ele fez uma pausa, respirou longa e profundamente, então continuou:

- Você sabe muito bem que para mim você é mais do que um primo ou aluno, você é meu melhor amigo, é um irmão pra mim. Por isso não quero ter de ver você se sentindo mal pelos meus avanços no mundo shinobi, me perdoe se não lhe contei antes de meus planos de entrar para a polícia de Konoha. A verdade é que eu não tinha certeza se seria aceito ou não, por isso não queria nutrir falsas esperanças. – disse com seriedade

- Não brinque comigo Shisui. Como o grande Shisui das Miragens, não seria aceito? Ainda mais por seu próprio tio, o grande orgulho do clã... – disse Itachi em tom de deboche, mais já bem melhor humorado

- Os tempos agora são outros. Você sabe bem que todo o clã só tem olhos pra você Itachi. Você é o melhor de todos nós, nem eu que fui seu sensei chego sequer aos pés das suas habilidades. Muito se engana se pensa que fui mandado para a força policial por ser melhor que você. – retrucou Shisui

- Acho que talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco também... – disse Itachi abaixando o tom de voz e a cabeça um pouco

- Incluindo uma certa briga com uma garota de longos cabelos roxos? – insinuou Shisui.

- Ah, não! Vai me dizer agora que ela veio reclamar com você. – Disse Itachi meio bravo, mais feliz em ter noticias de Uzuki

- Não, não veio reclamar, mais quis saber o que estava acontecendo com você. Ela ficou preocupada.

- Sei...Uzuki Yuugao preocupada comigo.

- Não se faça de tonto Itachi. É só olhar nos olhos da Uzuki pra ver o quanto você é especial pra ela...

- Eu especial pra ela? Aquela garota desmiolada só se importa com os amiguinhos dela! Se ela pudesse teria escolhido estar na equipe deles, não na nossa... – retrucou Itachi.

- E me parece que ela também é bem especial pra você, não? Ou eu estou muito enganado e você não morre de ciúme dos amigos dela?

Mas antes que Itachi pudesse furiosamente negar seus sentimentos pela companheira de equipe Shisui interveio.

- Bem... Deixa pra lá. Conversamos sobre isso mais tarde. Que tal ir comer um lamen agora? Estou varado de fome...

Em parte isso acabou sendo bom, pois desviou Itachi de pensar em Uzuki e em tudo que havia lhe dito naquela manhã. Decidiu que iria pensar nela amanhã, e até talvez lhe pedir desculpas. Agora nem conseguia mais acreditar em como ficara furioso com o primo por coisas tão banais e em como provocara a companheira se aproveitando de seus pontos fracos. Agora queria apenas se esquecer daquele dia turbulento e aproveitar algumas horas ao lado de seu melhor amigo.

**ღ No Proximo Capitulo...**

_**Uzuki foi fazer uma visitinha a Shisui, mas acaba a sós com Itachi o.O O que acontecerá a seguir? Mais pancadaria, lagrimas e muitas surpresas no proximo capitulo de Espadas Sob o Luar...**_

**--ღ--**

_Kawaiiiiii!! _

_Simplesmente amei escrever esse capítulo! Também, sou uma gamada em atitudes do tipo 'puxa ela de volta' ou 'chora abraçada nele'.E é claro que eu não poderia deixar de mostrar o lado fraternal do Shisui em relação ao Itachi (ele meio que ama cuidar dele)!_

_Fala sério, aposto como vocês ficaram em duvida se seria o Itachi ou o Hayate a aparecer no apartamento né (até eu fiquei o.o)? Mais eu tinha que dar uma chancezinha do Hayate lutar pela Yuugao, se não, não seria justo com ele (no__ sense__). Tenho que confessar que fiquei com vontade de fazer uma HayatexYuugao mais pra frente (na verdade é muito tentador não fazer uma cena romântica de verdade pra eles) e uma HayatexGenma (Yaoiiiiiiii)_

_Ahh, falando em yaoi! Quem não viu não perca de ver Folhas Perdidas da Seth Seji (agradecimentos especiais a ela por me deixar ler os capítulos antes de serem publicados – e gente, eles são tuuuuudo)! D_

_Tenho que agradecer também a Quel (sempre) por ser a minha máster assistente para assuntos aleatórios e por me fazer colocar a seção 'no proximo capitulo' na minha fic(espero que ela goste desse capítulo, que apesar de ser grande tem bastante ação e falas)! \o/_

_E é claro, agradecimentos máster especiais a você! É você mesmo! Você que está lendo a minha fic agora! _

_Espero que tenham gostado! (deixem__ reviews__, me digam o que estão achando, opinem!)_

_A trama está só começando!_

_**HimeSama**_

_;3 _

...

Uzuki foi fazer uma visitinha a Shisui, mas acaba a sós com Itachi... O que acontecerá a seguir? Mais pancadaria, arrependimento, lagrimas e muitas surpresas no proximo capitulo de ESL

... **ღ**


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto e seus personagens **INFELIZMENTE** não me pertencem, blá, blá, blá... mais bem que o Kishimoto-sensei podia me deixar a Uzuki de herança quando ele morresse, né?

_**Uzuki Yuugao em : A Sofredora**_

_A novela mexicana enlatada em conserva que vai fazer você arrancar os cabelos de tanto ver a protagonista chorar..._

_Err... Titulo errado... (mais bem que esse também combina) – abaixa pra não levar pedrada-_

**ESPADAS SOB O LUAR**

_Cap.5_

O sol já havia se posto e por toda a vila de Konoha não se via uma única luz saindo das casas. Naquela noite a mansão Uchiha era um lugar silencioso e tranqüilo. Dentro dessa mesma mansão em seu maior quarto se encontrava um atraente rapaz, de longos cabelos negros e expressão séria. Ali ele se encontrava deitado em sua cama entregue aos pensamentos. Estava sem camisa, deixando exposto seu peitoral atraente com músculos levemente aparentes que haviam sido esculpidos por anos e a mais anos de treinamento que o fizeram ser conhecido como gênio Uchiha.

Pela expressão de sua face podia-se ver que ele estava prestes a tomar uma decisão difícil, algo que o faria sair da rotina. Era possível ver que o pobre rapaz estava tendo dificuldades decidir o que faria, mas desistir era algo que ele não conhecia. (**HimeSama: **_riminha forçada, né?)_

Ele e seu primo ainda haviam conversado muito antes que ele fosse para seu quarto, e inevitavelmente o assunto, ela, surgira.

Repentinamente travesseiros e almofadas voaram, sendo arremessados pelo rapaz em direção a parede mais próxima, como se pudesse descontar neles a raiva interior que sentia.

- GAROTA CABEÇA-DURA! POR QUE ELA NÃO PODIA SIMPLESMENTE TER FICADO QUIETA, ME DEIXADO EM PAZ? ELA TINHA QUE ME PERTURBAR JUSTO NAQUELA HORA! – ele continua berrando – EU SABIA QUE IRIA PROVOCAR O PRIMEIRO QUE VIESSE NA MINHA FRENTE, MAS TINHA QUE SER ELA? POR QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL ME CONTROLAR COM ELA? POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO SIMPLESMENTE FINGIR QUE NADA ACONTECEU E ACABAR COM TUDO ISSO?

Itachi ainda ficou ofegante por muitos minutos. Por sorte, seu quarto no primeiro andar da mansão ficava isolado do resto da casa, então ninguém viria importuná-lo por seus gritos. No final não importava o quanto ele gritasse, ou descontasse sua raiva nos objetos do quarto, uma hora ele teria de lhe pedir desculpas.

Apenas deitou em sua cama novamente, fechou os olhos e tentou desviar seus pensamentos. Mas sua paz interior não durou muito, pois poucos instantes após ele fechar os olhos a maçaneta da porta foi levemente girada por alguém. Itachi pensou ser algum parente que estava passando por perto do quarto e o ouvira gritar, ou seu irmãozinho que havia tido um pesadelo e viera dormir com ele. O rapaz vira o rosto bem a tempo de ver uma bela jovem de longos cabelos roxos entrar rapidamente em seu quarto fechando a porta ao entrar. A jovem tinha um belo físico, com curvas perfeitas, mas era delicada como uma flor que acabara de desabrochar . Uma aparência de menina que acabará de ganhar um corpo de mulher, seios fartos que combinavam perfeitamente com seu corpo esguio e longos cabelos sedosos e perfumados que lhe desciam pelas costas até pouco acima de seu meio. Usava uma camisola branca fina com ricos babados nas extremidades e era quase transparente.

Após sua entrada repentina a jovem andou suavemente como um gato faria, de um modo que seus pés nem pareciam tocar o chão dirigindo-se até a cama do garoto e sentando-se próxima a ele. Seu rosto estava sereno, e seus olhos verdes pareciam hipnotizastes a luz pálida da lua que entrava por uma fresta da janela. Ao ver a garota ali, bem a sua frente Itachi ficou sem reação, apenas deixou-se perder nos olhos doces dela aproximando-se um pouco, sentando bem ao lado da garota.

- Itachi – disse ela colocando suas mão no rosto do garoto.

O som de sua voz era quase um sussurro, mas límpido e claro, atravessou a escuridão da alma de Itachi e quebrou o silencio do quarto. Itachi não queria ouvir mais nada além daquela voz, mas os batimentos de seu coração aceleraram-se tão rapidamente ao ouvir chamá-lo que se tornara quase impossível não ouvi-los, enquanto a jovem garota aproximava seus lábios rubros dos dele.

Mas antes que o sonhado beijo pudesse se concretizar os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto pelas frestas da janela e Itachi acordou. Era apenas um sonho.

**--ღ--**

A manhã de domingo já havia se passado quase completamente, mas Itachi não queria se levantar da cama. A lembrança do sonho que tivera - parecia tão real tão viva que ele quase podia sentir – não saia de sua mente. Sua voz, o perfume doce dos seus cabelos. Tudo nela o perturbava de uma forma estranha.

Logo ele, Uchiha Itachi, o garoto mais disputado de toda Konoha, o belo e charmoso gênio do clã Uchiha, o todo poderoso e invejado mestre do sharingan. Como ela poderia deixá-lo assim? É claro que Itachi já havia estado com outras garotas (também, que homem resistiria à força feminina de Konoha em peso babando por ele?) mas nunca havia se apaixonado por alguma delas ou sentido sequer algum afeto por elas.

Itachi estava no meio de mais um de seus devaneios quando a porta de seu quarto foi subitamente aberta.

- Adivinha só quem está lá em baixo com o Shisui! – disse um garotinho ofegante. Devia ter cerca de 7 anos e mais parecia um Itachi em miniatura, mesmos cabelos negros, mesmos olhos penetrantes que apreciam ter o poder de ver a sua alma e o mesmo chame intrigante. Era um perfeito clone de Itachi, mas com a adição de muito mais açúcar na massa, fazendo uma versão mais meiga, doce e gentil.

- Quem? – Perguntou Itachi ainda assustado com a entrada repentina do irmão

- Sua namorada, oras! – disse ele

- De quem você está falando Sasuke? – Perguntou Itachi já desconfiado

- Começa com U e termina com Zuki e é uma bela garota de longos cabelos roxos – disse Sasuke sorridente

- Uzuki não é minha namorada, somos só companheiros de equipe. Seu troxa! – Disse Itachi tentando parecer bravo com o irmão, mas com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

- Se ela não é sua namorada ainda vai ser. Nunca vi os seus olhos brilharem tanto quanto quando a Uzuki-nee-chan aparece aqui.

Itachi apenas tacou um travesseiro no irmão e saiu correndo pela porta. Quando chegou ao fim do corredor de seu quarto já conseguia ouvir as vozes da garota e de seu primo lá em baixo no térreo. Desceu silenciosamente as escadas, parando na metade do caminho para escutar o que os dois estavam conversando.

- Que bom você ter vindo Uzuki-chan – disse Shisui, que parecia realmente contente coma presença da garota.

- Eu nunca poderia recusar um convite seu para tomar chá Shisui-san. – Disse Uzuki

Eles estavam em uma bela sala de estar, tão ampla que comportaria todo um batalhão de Konoha para uma festa do chá e ainda sobraria espaço. Era toda branca e ricamente decorada com tapeçarias, leques, vasos de porcelana finamente trabalhados e tudo mais que se pode querer em uma confortável sala (**HimeSama:** _Que fique bem clara a ironia da frase)_. O cheiro no ar era de um incenso delicioso, mais nada muito forte, apenas o doce cheiro de jasmim levado pelo vento que traspassava a sala por suas imponentes janelas abertas para deixar a claridade entrar.

Os dois já estavam sentados e um delicioso chá de ervas havia sido servido com bolinhos por algum dos empregados da casa.

Shisui pegou um dos copos e tomou um pequeno gole, depois disse:

- Chá de ervas... Pelo que eu me lembro você sempre gostou de chá de maçã, não é Uzuki-chan? - Shisui sempre dizia o nome de Uzuki acentuando cada silaba, o que ela achava muito engraçado (U-zu-ki-chan)

- Sim, sim. – Disse ela rindo - Mas pra mim o chá de ervas também está ótimo – disse fazendo menção a pegar uma das xícaras.

Mas antes que sua mão tocasse na porcelana fina ela foi interrompida por Shisui, que já se levantara com um salto do sofá e havia se posto a falar

- Nada disso! Vou agora mesmo procurar em todas as mercearias de Konoha até achar as maçãs mais frescas que já foram colhidas para lhe fazer um belo chá!

- Ma ma mas... Shisui-san, realmente não é...

- Não se preocupe Uzuki! Posso demorar o dia inteiro, mais prometo não lhe decepcionar. –disse ele motivado, e completou:

- Ahh, e por favor, diga ao Itachi-kun que não é nada educado ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros escondido. – Piscou então para Uzuki e saiu porta a fora deixando Uzuki e Itachi a sós

O silêncio reinou na sala enquanto Itachi descia a escadas. Sentou-se na frente da garota e ficou a fita-lá. As lembranças do sonho da noite anterior ainda estavam muito vivas em sua mente e quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os da garota ele ficou um tanto corado por alguns instantes ao lembrar de como a garota agira em seu sonho.

- Belo pijama! – disse a garota tentando quebrar o gelo entre os dois e ao mesmo tempo gozando da cara de Itachi que usava apenas uma calça preta, sem camisa, deixando seu belo peitoral a mostra. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e bagunçados e sua cara era exatamente a de alguém que acabara de cair da cama.

Ela não podia negar, o físico de Itachi era de tirar completamente o fôlego de qualquer garota, e até que aqueles cabelos rebeldes ao amanhecer (**HimeSama:** _amanhecer o.O já eram quase 11 da manhã) _não lhe caiam nada mal.

Itachi resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e depois perguntou:

- Afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui?

A frase acabou saindo sem querer, quase como se fosse automático ser rude com todos.

- Não se preocupe, não foi pra te ver que eu vim! – disse a garota sarcástica – Shisui-san me convidou para vir tomar um chá com ele, mas aparentemente ele tinha outros planos...

- Entendo, acho que ele não voltará tão cedo... Arr... É.. Um... Eu... – gaguejava ele sem saber o que dizer ou como começar uma frase. - Eu não esperava vê-la tão cedo pelo tapa que você me deu ontem, mas...- tentou iniciar um pedido de desculpas, mas foi interrompido pela garota.

- Já disse que vim para ver o Shisui, não você Itachi. Você não é obrigado a me fazer companhia enquanto ele não volta. E quanto ao tapa, você mereceu. – Uzuki começava a ficar brava

- Como se o que eu falei fosse mentira! Aqueles seus amigos sempre te magoam e você vem correndo chorar as mágoas pra mim e pro Shisui – disse Itachi já irritado

Por um minuto pareceu que faíscas fossem sair de seus olhos, eles ficaram apenas ali, se encarando mutuamente, os olhos verdes dela refletindo nos olhos negros dele, e os olhos negros dele se perdendo no meio dos olhos verdes dela.

- Pois não precisa mais se preocupar comigo mais. Não vou vir mais chorando ao seu encontro. Eu lamento ter de fazer isso, mais acho que não lhe devo satisfações Itachi. Vou embora!

- Vá mesmo! Você é um verdadeiro estorvo! – gritou ele

A kunoichi apenas virou as costas para Itachi e partiu.

Caminhou sozinha pelas ruas de Konoha por alguns minutos deixando que seus pés a guiassem ao sol escaldante do meio dia indo sem querer para em um parquinho. O Local estava deserto apesar da hora propicia. Provavelmente devia estar abandonado.

Uzuki se dirigiu a um dos balanços e ficou ali pensando no que fizera. Ela não devia ter ido embora. Quando Shisui a deixou sozinha com Itachi ela pensou que ele lhe pediria desculpas e tudo ficaria bem...

- Pensando melhor, ele estava tentando dizer algo... naquela hora, eu... eu... Como eu fui burra, se o Itachi estivesse tentando se desculpar... Eu estraguei tudo de novo, só piorei as coisas. – disse ela enquanto se balançava triste e com raiva de si ao mesmo tempo

- Uzuki-sempai, você está bem? – Perguntou uma voz doce e melosa, como se a própria voz pudesse emitir um perfume próprio. Que alias se pudesse teria sido algo entre o jasmim e a orquídea.

Uzuki olhou para cima e se deparou com uma das visões que ela menos esperava. Lá estava a garota mais estranha da academia ninja, Chinatsu Nya. Não é que a garota fosse exatamente estranha, mais o fato era que ela tinha um cabelo com três cores cortado em duas camadas. A camada de baixo era castanho-escura com as pontas aloiradas, já a camada de cima era loira com a franja cor-de-uva. Ao todo ela era uma boa pessoa, doce, meiga e gentil. Sempre tentava ser prestativa com os outros e etc. Mas o fato era que seu cabelo tão diferente acabara criando uma barreira entre ela e as outras pessoas, já que muitos a achavam uma aberração por isso. "Mas e daí? O meu cabelo é roxo e cumprido e muita gente me acha estranha por isso!" – pensava Uzuki ao olhar para a garota

- Eu estou bem Nya-chan. –disse ela enquanto Nya a olhava com um olhar repreendedor – Eu juro que estou ótima.

Nya se sentou no balanço do lado e secou as lagrimas que ainda estavam escorrendo no rosto de Uzuki

- Lugar legal pra se ficar sozinha esse...Mas existem horas que garotas precisam de outras garotas para conversar... Vem, vou te levar pra tomar um sorvete!

Nya então puxou Uzuki pelo braço fazendo com que as duas saíssem do parquinho.

**--ღ--**

O sol começava a se pôr e por desbotando as nuvens com suas cores enquanto definhava. Itachi estava deitado na varanda da mansão encarando o por do sol como se esse fosse o culpado pelo seu novo desentendimento com Uzuki. Shisui acabará de voltar de sua peregrinação ao encontro das mais bela maçã do mundo, mais aparentemente não encontrara nenhuma, apenas sentou-se ao lado de Itachi e disse:

- Eu esperava encontrar mais uma pessoa aqui.

- Eu tentei, tentei falar com ela... mas no final disse coisas terríveis para aquela pessoa – disse Itachi com desanimo

- Você quer dizer a Uzuki-chan? – perguntou ele

Itachi apenas assistiu com a cabeça

- Ah, então você deve ter gritado com ela como sempre... Você não devia fazer isso se vai se arrepender depois. Você tem uma personalidade patética mesmo. – disse Shisui

- Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que se dá bem com todo mundo ou faz de tudo para agradar. Principalmente uma garota cabeça-dura como ela. – resmungou Itachi

- Você tem que aprender a controlar seus nervos, você tem muita força Itachi, deve aprender a usá-la para transformar seus pensamentos em algo concreto antes torná-los palavras.

Itachi apenas olhou para baixo como se não tivesse capacidade para fazer aquilo.

- Então você vai sempre deixar que ela vá embora assim da sua vida? Ou pretende fazer algo algum dia?

- Eu quero fazer algo! Quero protegê-la! Não quero mais ter que ver a Uzuki chorar depois de ter sido largada sozinha pelos amigos, ou se irritar comigo. Eu gosto mais dela do que já gostei de qualquer pessoa Shisui, quero tê-la em meus braços pra nunca mais soltar, mais acima de tudo, eu quero protegê-la.

Podia-se ver um brilho diferente nos olhos de Itachi, algo que deu a Shisui a segurança de que de agora em diante Itachi saberia o que fazer.

Existem certas horas em que garotas precisam ser garotas e garotos precisam ser garotos. Existem horas em que se precisa ser apenas você mesmo e deixar o seu coração falar mais algo. Existem aquelas em que precisamos estar apenas juntos. E aquelas em que as garotas precisam de uma outra garota e os garotos de um outro garoto pra poder desabafar seus sentimentos.

**--ღ--**

**ღ ****Coisas para se fazer nas férias enquanto espera o tempo passar...**

ღ _RECEITA DE BOLO DE CENOURA_ ღ

_INGREDIENTES: _

1/2 xícara (chá) de óleo

3 cenouras médias raladas

4 ovos

2 xícaras (chá) de açúcar

2 1/2 xícaras (chá) de farinha de trigo

1 colher (sopa) de fermento em pó

_COBERTURA: _

1 colher (sopa) de manteiga

3 colheres (sopa) de chocolate em pó ou Nescau

1 xícara (chá) de açúcar

Se desejar uma cobertura molinha coloque 5 colheres de leite

_MODO DE PREPARO:_

Bata tudo no liquidificador, primeiro a cenoura com os ovos e o óleo, depois os outros ingredientes misturando tudo, menos o fermento.

Esse é misturado lentamente com uma colher.

Asse em forno pré aquecido (l80ºC) por 40 minutos.

Para a Cobertura: misture todos os ingredientes, leve ao fogo, faça uma calda e coloque por cima do bolo.

Dicas essenciais: NUNCA desinforme o bolo quente ou ele vai quebrar todinho (palavra de quem já tentou) e não invente de colocar mais ingredientes estranhos na massa ou botar chocolate pra ficar gostoso porque não dá muito certo e você vai acabar estragando o bolo que nem eu fiz: P

PS (By Papito): Não vá na onda do seu pai :D

ღ

**--ღ--**

_Oii genteee!_

_-se esconde pra não levar pedrada- _

_Eu sei, eu sei, a Uzuki ta parecendo personagem de novela mexicana de tanto que sofre, o Itachi ta meio S-A-F-A-D-I-N-H-O (é porque vocês ainda não viram o próximo capitulo) tendo sonhos estranhos e tudo mais, apesar de finalmente ter admitido seus sentimentos. Mais olha só, o Sasuke ta uma gracinha :D--_

_-toma pedrada - Okay, okay! Eu prometo que logo logo o drama acaba! Viram a obstinação do Itachi?? Ele finalmente vai proteger ela -.-_

_Capitulo especial em homenagem ao aniversário da minha querida Seth Seji (autora da minha fic yaoi favorita Folhas perdidas), siiim, foram dois capítulos em uma semana, coisa completamente inédita, mais como as idéias estavam a mil eu não podia esperar._

_Créditos especiais a minha quadjuvante aniversariante especial Nya-chan, espero que ela tenha gostado da personagem que eu desenvolvi pra ela, a amiga que eu preciso nas horas que tenho que desabafar ;D_

_A seção '__Coisas para se fazer nas férias enquanto espera o tempo passar' foi uma outra homenagem pra minha querida Nya com o o bolo que eu teria feito pra ela se ela tivesse vindo na minha casa o/_

_Espero ter agradado a todos, principalmente a Quel, que anda achando os meus finais meio sem sal (é que ela não sabe o que os aguarda no próximo capitulo huHUHUhUHuhuhuhuhUhuHuHUHUHUhUhuhuhuhUhHu – risada maléfica-)_

_Agradecimentos também a Miiih-chan por acompanhar a minha fic e me dar idéias doidas para as fics futuras ;3_

_E por ultimo um apelo:_

_Gostaram... __ღReviewღ_

_Não gostaram.__..__ ღReviewღ_

_Odiaram.__.. __ღReviewღ_

_Não acharam nada.__..__ ღReviewღ_

_Querem me apedrejar...__ ღReviewღ_

_Não tem nada mais interessante pra fazer... ღReviewღ_

_Kissos pra vocês_

_**HimeSama**_

**_x3_**


	7. Chapter 6

Naruto e seus personagens **INFELIZMENTE** não me pertencem, mais bem que o Kishimoto-sensei podia dar umas participaçõeszinhas maiores pra Uzuki -.-

_Segunda-feira. O dia em que as horas tediosas parecem nunca ter fim... O pior dia da semana, blá, blá, blá... Mais será mesmo?? Muitas coisas interessantes podem acontecer numa segunda feira..._

**ESPADAS SOB O LUAR**

_Cap.6_

Era uma segunda-feira muito quente para o final da primavera. Todas as flores já haviam desabrochado e a cidade estava repleta de pencas coloridas. As grandes árvores se enfeitavam com imponentes cachos perfumados dando a impressão de que as próprias folhas das arvores haviam se colorido e o ar se inundava com os mais delicados perfumes. A grama jamais estivera tão verde e se estendia como tapetes cobrindo desde a colina mais alta das grandes áreas de treino de Konoha. A natureza parecia querer despedir-se em alto estilo da estação mais graciosa do ano.

Uzuki havia passado toda à tarde anterior na companhia da nova amiga, juntas elas discutiram os mais diversos assuntos, desde a receita de bolo que havia dado errado até sobre qual seria o garoto mais bonito de Konoha (**HimeSama:** _Itachi, é claro_). Aos poucos Uzuki ia deixando escapar sem querer os motivos de sua tristeza, que eram docemente compreendidos e aconselhados por Nya. Nya era aquele tipo de pessoa atenciosa e agradável que faz a gente se sentir livre pra falar sobre qualquer assunto. Era incrível como dividir seus receios com alguém havia aliviado o peso que ela sentia.

Por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, Uzuki nunca havia tido amigas com quem pudesse contar antes. Quando pequena passava quase todo o dia trancada em casa com uma mãe submissa, sob a guarda rígida de um pai autoritário que achava que ficar andando com outras meninas por ai a tornaria fútil. Na academia a solidão se repetiu. Apesar de ser uma aluna genial a maioria das garotas a achavam estranha demais para se aproximarem e rejeitavam seu contato, fazendo piadinhas de mau gosto e humilhando a pobre garota. Lá, pode contar apenas com a companhia de Hayate e Genma para superar a morte de seus pais. Sua equipe sempre fora composta por Shisui e Itachi, mais dois homens. Resultando numa total falta de companhia feminina. (**HimeSama:** _A Sofredora – O retorno_) È claro que isso nunca a desencorajou. Uzuki sempre fora muito feminina e delicada, tendo sido comparada por muitas vezes a um gato por sua graça e leveza.

Nya era um ano mais nova que Uzuki e não era lá grande exemplo de ninja. Depois de se formar na academia conseguiu um cargo como professora substituta para jovens Kunoichis (garotas ninja), mas desempenhava seu trabalho com orgulho. Naquela segunda-feira Nya iria trabalhar meio expediente, então combinou com Uzuki de irem almoçar juntas.

Uzuki caminhava calmamente pelas ruas ensolaradas de Konoha, ela ficara de encontrar a amiga na academia ninja. Vestia uma sai preta com leves pregas que ia até pouco abaixo do joelho e uma blusa modelo espartilho preta com amarrações em cor de beterraba madura (um mistura de cor de vinho com uva – pra quem me conhece, é a cor do meu esmalte) e rendas brancas que valorizava muito seus seios.

Quando chegou a academia já de longe avistou um de seus amigos, Shiranui Genma. O jovem Chuunin estava comodamente sentado se balançando sobre os pés traseiros de uma cadeira enquanto mastigava um palito (costume que tinha desde a infância)

- Que bonito! Vadiando Genma! – disse Uzuki ao chegar perto do amigo

- Olha só quem fala. A srta. 'Temporariamente de Férias' – riu o quase loiro apontando seu palito na direção da amiga – Veio para ver o Hayate?

- Hoje não. Estou arás de Chinatsu Nya, por acaso não viu por ai? – indagou a garota

- Uma estranha de cabelo colorido? Vi sim, saiu a uma meia hora em direção as montanhas com algumas alunas. Aposto como ainda vão demorar... Por que não senta um pouco?

A garota puxou também uma cadeira de uma sala de aula vazia e sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

- Uhf! – Bufou o rapaz se remexendo na cadeira – Hayate não vai ficar nada feliz em saber que veio até aqui e nem sequer perguntou por ele.

- Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está com ciúme – Uzuki sorria com cumplicidade

- Eu? Com ciúme dele? Não me faça rir Yuugao – disse Genma como se tentasse disfarçar algo, meio inquieto sem parar de se mexer e mexer no palito que agora estava de novo em sua boca

- Ah não! Não pense que eu já me esqueci daquela conversa que tivemos outro dia sobre... – Ela não pode terminar a frase, pois Genma havia se levantado e tapado a sua boca.

- Shiu! Aqui não! Alguém pode ouvir – sussurrou o rapaz antes de destampar a boca da amiga e dizer em alto e bom som – Bem Uzuki, você não me perguntou, mais vou dizer mesmo assim. Hayate foi mandado em uma missão especial de espionagem pelo próprio Hokague. Parece coisa importante... Mais acho que voltará antes que a primavera termine – disse ele dando uma leve piscada.

Uzuki apenas sorriu docemente, pois havia avistado ao longe Nya com sua turma de Kunoichis.

- Uzuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaan! – gritou a garota enquanto corria para abraçar a amiga – Estou tão feliz que tenha vindo

- Nem que eu morresse deixaria de vir - disse Uzuki sorridente

- Se você morresse obviamente não poderia vir Uzuki – Disse Genma revirando os olhos

Genma ia retrucando tudo que elas diziam enquanto observava as duas amigas conversarem animadamente.

- Obviamente é só um jeito de falar, não é Uzu-chan?

- Hunf! O Hayate não vai gostar nada de ver essa garota petulante chamando a Uzuki de Uzu-chan... – Bufava Genma remexendo seu palito pelos lábios

- Não vai me apresentar o seu amigo Uzu-chaan? – perguntou Nya dando muita ênfase a cada silaba do apelido da amiga

- É claro... Esse aqui é...

- Pode deixar que eu mesmo me apresento, Uzuki – interrompeu Genma – Sou Shiranui Genma, amigo de infância da Uzuki, e um dos poucos com quem ela pode contar. Eu e o Hayate-kun, é claro – ele fez questão de repetir varias vezes o nome de Uzuki para dar ênfase de que falava sério ao dizer que ela não deveria chamá-la de Uzu-chan.

- Que interessante... Sou Chinatsu Nya, nova amiga e conselheira da Uzu-chan, é um prazer conhecê-lo. – disse Nya com um olhar ameaçador

No momento em que os dois se apresentaram ficou bem claro para Uzuki que não se dariam nada bem e antes que pudessem continuar as inimizades ela interrompeu:

- Vamos indo então Nya-chan. – disse ela puxando a amiga para fora da academia ninja – Nos vemos depois Genma...

Nya rapidamente conduziu Uzuki para o centro da cidade. As ruas estavam bem movimentadas e o sol parecia mais forte do que nunca jorrando seus raios sob a pele alva de Uzuki. Pararam em frente a uma simpática casa de chá com os dizeres "Pétala do coração" gravados na porta. Era um sobrado de madeira cheio de detalhes entalhados dando uma aparência delicada e aconchegante ao local. Sua fachada era toda coberta de jardineiras floridas e janelas abertas com cortinas brancas. Havia também uma bela cerejeira plantada próxima da porta.

- Pétala do Coração? – se perguntou Uzuki olhando para o prédio

- Sim, isso mesmo. O Pétala é o melhor lugar para garotas se encontrarem – disse Nya olhando para a fachada – Você esperava o que? O Ichiraku Lamen? – disse ela rindo como se acabasse de contar uma excelente piada

No fundo Uzuki queria responder que sim, já que o Ichiraku sempre havia sido seu restaurante favorito e onde sempre se encontrara com seus amigos, mas preferiu ficar calada.

As duas entraram então na casa de chá. Por dentro o local conseguia parecer ainda mais aconchegante do que por fora. O ambiente era calmo. Iluminado por uma luz rosada, exalava um perfume delicioso, que lembrava muito flores de cerejeira. A grande sala estava tomada por mesinhas baixas de madeira cobertas por toalhas brancas rendadas e banquinhos confortáveis. Em cada mesa havia xícaras de porcelana ricamente desenhadas, além de pequenos potes contendo açúcar (normal, cristal e mascavo) e adoçantes.

Logo que entraram Uzuki e Nya foram recebidas por uma simpática garçonete que se ofereceu para levá-las a uma mesa, mais não foi necessário. Nya havia avistado duas amigas sentadas próximas a uma janela, que logo as convidaram para se sentarem com elas.

- Uzuki deixa eu te apresentar as minhas amigas. Essas são Anko (disse ela apontando para uma garota de cabelos curtos arroxeados presos em um rabo de cavalo que parecia ter uma personalidade bem intensa. Usava uma blusa de treino semitransparente quase toda encoberta por um sobretudo creme e uma minissaia da mesma cor) e Kurenai (desta vez apontando para uma garota de longos cabelos negros extremamente rebeldes com olhos rubros como uma rosa que usava um vestido branco com finas listras pretas e apenas uma manga vermelha).

Ambas as garotas usavam bandanas de Konoha, provando serem ninjas.

- É um prazer conhecê-las – disse Uzuki após cumprimentar cada uma delas.

A pós apenas alguns minutos de conversa bolos trufados, tortas cheias de chantili, bombas de creme que escorriam pela boca, bombons recheados de licor e tudo mais que você puder imaginar já recobriam a pequena mesa em que as garotas se sentavam. As garotas tiveram um almoço animado tomando deliciosos chás e comendo uma infinidade de docinhos. Conversaram muito e tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer os gostos uma das outras, além de se divertirem muito vendo quem comia as coisas mais estranhas.

Posso dizer que de tudo um pouco aconteceu naquela tarde, desde a invasão de duas garotas empolvorosas (uma de cabelo rosa com uma testa enormemente grande e outra loira com um péssimo humor) tentando puxar Sasuke Uchiha para um encontro até essas duas voltarem juntas pra tomar um chazinho de camomila sozinhas. Quando o almoço terminou Uzuki se sentia imensamente feliz. Nunca havia comido tantos doces no almoço. Na verdade ela nunca havia almoçado apenas doces antes, mas havia se divertido muito. É claro que também sentia uma pontinha de receio por estar se divertindo mais com as amigas do que havia se divertido na maioria dos encontros com Hayate e Genma, mas tentou ignorar isso.

Nya ainda acompanhou Uzuki até em casa onde ela apenas trocou de roupa (colocando sua habitual roupa de treino e pegando algumas armas ninja), e decidiu que iria aproveitar a tarde para treinar um pouco.

- Se eu continuar comendo tantos doces sem treinar por dias seguidos vou acabar ficando fora de forma. Ai, adeus carreira ninja. – pensava Uzuki enquanto se dirigia para uma colina e rezando para não haver mais ninguém por lá.

Porem, quando ela chegou lá percebeu que não havia dado essa sorte. Lá estava ele. A pessoa que Uzuki menos queria ver. O único que poderia estragar aquele dia perfeito. O grande gênio Uchiha, Itachi.

Ela não queria mais ter que brigar com ele, mais não havia sido fácil para ela engolir que na verdade era apenas um estorvo para ele. Se não fosse a ajuda de Nya...

Logo Itachi viu Uzuki seus nervos ficaram a flor da pele. Ele tinha que se controlar dessa vez, se não poderia perdê-la para sempre. Tentou se acalmar, olhou profundamente para a grama verde, tão verde quanto os olhos dela, pensou. Dessa vez tudo tinha que dar certo. Era só lembrar daquilo que Shisui havia lhe dito. Ele deveria ordenar seus pensamentos antes de reuni-los em palavras, se fizesse isso tudo ficaria bem. Ao menos, era assim que ele pensava.

- Veio treinar Uzuki? - disse ele em tom calmo quando ela se aproximou.

- Vim sim, mais já estou indo embora – disse ela tentando ao maximo controlar sua raiva, mas sem perceber já falando irritada

- Não! Fica! – disse ele sem nem mesmo perceber – Err...Eu já estava mesmo indo embora

- Se eu não for ser um estorvo para o seu treinamento – disse ela agressiva

- Ah não! Não me venha com essa história de novo. Eu já estou de saco cheio de brigar com você! – disse Itachi começando a perder o controle

- Viu você mesmo já está dizendo que está de saco cheio de mim! – disse ela cruzando os braços

- Eu? Eu não disse nada! Você quem distorce tudo o que eu digo!

- Vai me dizer agora que você não gritou ontem mesmo que eu era só um estorvo.

- Disse. Mais você tinha que ser cabeça dura sair correndo de lá? – disse ele irritado

- E você tinha que vir logo gritando comigo também! É só isso que você sabe fazer! Gritar com as pessoas, ser frio com elas e feri-las? - disse ela quase com lagrimas nos olhos

- E você? Que só sabe ficar grudada naqueles seus amigos como um cachorrinho e depois quando eles te magoam vir chorando pros outros te consolarem

Nesse momento Itachi já havia perdido toda a calma e também já passara do limite de tolerância de Uzuki.

- Eu faço o que eu quiser! Você não é meu dono Itachi... – gritava ela

- Quer saber, pra mim já chega de você – disse ele numa tentativa inútil de recuperar a calma e terminar com a discussão.

Itachi virou as costas e começou a andar, mais antes mesmo que pudesse dar cinco passos uma kunai **(1)** passou voando por ele abrindo um buraco em sua blusa e indo fincar-se em uma árvore próxima.

- Eu ainda não terminei de falar – disse Uzuki olhando dentro dos olhos de Itachi

- Pois eu já, e vou embora – disse ele desviando o olhar com medo de acabar fazendo uma besteira e ameaçando partir novamente.

- Juro que se não me ouvir a próxima kunai que eu jogar fará muito mais do que um buraco na sua blusa. – disse ela pegando outra kunai

- Ah, é? Pois eu duvido – provocou Itachi

Uzuki jogou mais uma kunai da qual Itachi desviou com facilidade, depois tomada por sua fúria atirou outras. Nesse momento uma luta de verdade se iniciou entre os dois. Pareciam tentar descarregar toda a sua raiva em kunais e shurikens **(2).** Itachi tomado também por sua ira não poupava esforços para golpear Uzuki, que se defendia facilmente. A verdade era que os dois estavam furiosos demais para acertar algo e a cada novo ataque se tornavam ainda mais descuidados.

Shurikens e Kunais voavam a torto e a direito pela colina relvada destruindo a bela paisagem e abrindo cortes nos rostos dos dois quando por vezes os pegavam de raspão, além de alguns ataques físicos diretos resultando numa luta corpo-a-corpo enquanto os dois ainda conseguiam reunir força o suficiente para trocarem ofensas.

- PROJETO DE NINJA! IDIOTA! FRIO! SEM CORAÇÃO! – gritava Uzuki durante a batalha

- GAROTA MIMADA! CABEÇA-OCA! FRACA! – retrucava Itachi

- Eu não acredito que pude pensar que ontem você queria me pedir desculpas e eu que havia te entendido errado! Eu devia estar louca – dizia Uzuki no ar atirando uma Shuriken

- Não estava. Eu queria mesmo. – disse Itachi sem perceber que a shuriken de Uzuki acabara de fazer um corte em sua testa

Com a surpresa de ouvir que ele realmente estava tentando se desculpar no dia anterior Uzuki ao voltar ao chão acaba por perder o equilíbrio e tropeçar na grama. Inutilmente ela ainda tenta se segurar em Itachi (que estava a poucos centímetros dela), mas acaba apenas derrubando-o na grama também.

Itachi caiu bem em cima de Uzuki, prendendo-a contra a grama. Não pode evitar olhar bem dentro dos olhos dela. Como eles eram belos e hipnotizastes contrastando com a sua pele tão branca, pele agora manchada por inúmeros cortes que escorriam seu sangue rubro, tão rubro quanto os lábios dela, que se pareciam tanto em seu formato com o de um coração, que naquele instante se abriram para proferir apenas uma palavra.

- Itachi – disse ela em tom doce.

Quase um sussurro, mais límpido e claro, que atravessava a escuridão da alma de Itachi iluminando-a como um farol.

Os batimentos dos corações de ambos eram tão fortes e eles estavam tão próximos que facilmente um entendia os sentimentos do outro. Os lábios de Uzuki ainda semi-abertos eram como um convite para Itachi. Um apelo para que ele os tomasse para ele.

Ele fechou os olhos e levemente colocou seus lábios contra os dela. No momento em que seus lábios se tocaram ele sabia que ela não faria oposição ao beijo. Os lábios dela eram tão doces e delicados e seu beijo esquentava Itachi por dentro como se ele estivesse inteiro ardendo em chamas. Nem sequer perceberam, mais os dois estavam chorando. Não se sabe se as lagrimas eram de alegria ou surpresa, ou quem sabe já estivessem chorando desde a briga. As lagrimas se misturavam ao beijo, mas mesmo tão amargas da raiva que os dois haviam nutrido um pelo outro não podiam diminuir a doçura daquele beijo. Era perfeito.

Nenhum dos dois poderia dizer quanto tempo durou aquele beijo. Parecia uma eternidade dentro de um segundo. Como se o mundo tivesse parado naquele momento. Itachi abriu os olhos, e lá estava ela. Dessa vez não era um sonho. O sonho agora era real. Ele se levantou de cima dela e sentou-se ao seu lado na grama. Seu coração ainda estava disparado como se pudesse pular fora do peito a qualquer instante e seus olhos ainda estavam cheios de lagrimas.

Ela também se levantou da grama fofa e sentou-se de frente para ele, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos negros. Seus cabelos estavam amassados, suas roupas sujas e cortadas, mais ela não ligava mais para isso, apenas ficou ali fitando-o nos olhos como se tivesse medo de que ao piscar ele não estaria mais ali.

- Uzuki, eu... – ele tentou começar uma frase – Eu realmente não queria... Me desculpe... Eu fui um idiota.

- Não, a culpa foi toda minha, fui uma cabeça-oca e me precipitei atacando você – se desculpava ela.

- Não vamos mais brigar, ta bom? – disse ele tão calmo tocando levemente os cabelos dela.

- Só me abraça bem forte e me diz que isso tudo não vai acabar. Que eu não vou acordar amanhã e descobrir que foi tudo uma mentira.

Ele a abraçou o mais forte que pode, colocando seu corpo contra o dela sentindo seu coração bater forte.

- Não é um sonho. Eu te amo Uzuki.

**Continua...**

**--****ღ****-****-**

- Notas da autora –

**(1)** Kunais são normalmente feitas de ferro, usadas inicialmente como instrumento de jardinagem. Muitos ninjas desenvolveram armas a partir de objetos de agricultores e podiam aproveitar o fato de a kunai ter um preço baixo, ser fácil de fazer e poder ser facilmente convertida em uma arma. Na ficção, a kunai é normalmente utilizada como um projétil (semelhante ao uso das shurikens), podendo também funcionar como um tipo de faca. As menores e mais leves geralmente têm um aro na ponta, semelhante a um anel, para ser presa aos dedos durante uma luta. Outras têm o cabo mais comprido e a lâmina mais larga, na maioria das vezes usadas em combate corpo a corpo. Como a shuriken, a kunai tem um papel mais de auxílio do que ofensivo, usada para distrair ou atrapalhar o inimigo. Muitas vezes age junto a tarjas explosivas e linhas de nylon – podendo ser o instrumento mais versátil dos ninjas de Naruto.

**(2)** "Shuriken" ("lâmina atrás da mão" ou "lâmina oculta na mão") é uma arma de arremesso. Costuma ser mais utilizada como auxílio do que com o propósito de matar o inimigos, já que é facilmente defendida ou desviada por um ninja habilidoso. As shurikens classificam-se em Bo Shuriken (na forma de bastão cilíndrico, angular ou plano, com diversos modelos) ou Hira Shuriken (a popular "estrela ninja", lâmina plana com três a quatorze pontas; também possui vários modelos diferentes). Em Naruto, as shurikens mais utilizadas são Hira Shuriken – todos os ninjas da série conseguem usar esses projéteis, seja para distrair o inimigo ou para tentar acertá-lo.

**--****ღ****-****-**

_s2_

_O amor está no ar! Foi uma bela segunda-feira, né?_

_É o fim da primavera, os pássaros cantam, as flores estão lindas, tudo é festa!_

_Ai, ai! Meu capitulo favorito enfim. Aquele que reuniu tudo aquilo que eu mais amo numa fic, primavera, casa de chá fofa com amigas, garotas, discussão, briga e um beijo lindo pra fechar com chave de ouro._

_Me sinto tão feliz por esse beijo. É como se eu mesma pudesse senti-lo. Vocês não imaginam como o meu coração ficou depois de escrever essa cena. Tinha que ser perfeita. Do jeitinho que eu imaginava.Na verdade a cena do beijo foi a primeira que eu imaginei quando pensei nessa fic. Ele simplesmente tinha que ser assim. _

_Siiiiim, ele finalmente admitiu que ama ela! O amor é lindoooooo! E eu sou uma apaixonada por essas coisinhas melosas. ._

_Levanta a mão quem já percebeu o casal Yaoi dessa fic Aposto como a Seth Seji já sabe. Minha especialista em yaoi, minha ficwriter amada que escreveu Folhas Perdidas e que eu sei, um dia ainda vai terminar de postar essa fic._

_Esse capítulo tem uma dedicatória toda especial pra Quel, que estava muito esperando pra vê-lo! Espero que ele seja tão perfeito pra você quanto foi pra mim!(desculpa a demora pra postar, internet deu pau ontem e depois quando eu terminei de escrever já passava da meia noite)_

_Fiquem esperando por mais! Essa fic ainda está longe de terminar._

_**HimeSama**_

_**;3**_


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto e seus personagens **INFELIZMENTE** pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem teriam coelhos na história ;3

**ESPADAS SOB O LUAR**

_Cap.7_

O dia acabara de amanhecer e o sol parecia já brilhar como nunca. Era o ultimo dia de primavera e o clima não podia ser mais romântico em Konoha. Não se sabia ao certo se o clima doce do fim da primavera realmente havia afetado a população da cidade-ninja, ou se simplesmente ninguém queria aparecer sozinho no festival de verão que aconteceria na noite seguinte.

Nos últimos dias da primavera era normal ver jovens garotas suspirando nas janelas de suas casas ou andando aos montes caçando pares para o festival, enquanto a maioria dos garotos não estava nem ai pra elas e preferia aproveitar o tempo observando as nuvens ou treinando, provavelmente belas desculpas para fugirem do empolvoroso esquadrão feminino.

O festival de verão era um evento típico de Konoha que acontecia desde a sua fundação no primeiro dia do verão. Nesse dia quase toda a cidade parava para ver as barraquinhas típicas e esperar pela noite onde sempre havia um fantástico show de fogos. No festival também havia várias atrações como brinquedos de parques de diversão, shows de talentos, comida... Em resumo, tudo que alguém poderia querer pra se divertir muito numa noite quente!

Uzuki estava confortável em sua cama, já havia acordado há algum tempo, mas preferia ficar de olhos fechados pensando no dia anterior. Revivia cada momento, cada sensação. No final aquilo tudo lhe parecia tão constrangedor... -"_constrangedor_" - Pensava Uzuki abrindo os olhos enquanto sentava na cama. Aquela palavra lhe parecia perfeita para descrever o final do dia anterior.

_**ღ**__**Flashback on **__**ღ**_

- Não vamos mais brigar, ta bom? – disse Itachi calmo tocando levemente os cabelos dela.

- Só me abraça bem forte e me diz que isso tudo não vai acabar. Que eu não vou acordar amanhã e descobrir que foi tudo uma mentira.

Ele a abraçou o mais forte que pode, colocando seu corpo contra o dela sentindo seu coração bater forte.

- Não é um sonho. Eu te amo Uzuki – disse Itachi confiante em cada palavra

A garota se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Realmente ela jamais imaginara ouvir Itachi dizer tão seguramente que a amava. Ela ficou confusa, pois realmente não sabia o que sentia em relação a ele. Há poucos minutos o odiava profundamente, mas no momento em que ele a beijou ela não soube mais o que fazer. Seus sentimentos se confundiram e o ódio acabou virando uma intensa paixão. Era como se o seu coração tivesse agido sozinho naquele momento e só agora ela recobrasse a consciência.

- Itachi... Eu... Eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer, mordia as unhas, abraçava as pernas e olhava para todos os lados menos pra ele quando de repente tomou a sua decisão – Eu tenho que ir embora...

Sem nem saber direito o que estava fazendo a garota simplesmente se levantou da grama fofa e saiu correndo sem dar oportunidade a Itachi para que a seguisse.

Quando chegou em casa sua mente ainda estava uma bagunça. Apenas se atirou na cama e ficou lembrando de tudo que fizera naquele dia até pegar no sono. No final ela havia se arrependido de ir embora sem explicações, mais estava tão confusa que teve medo de acabar fazendo uma besteira.

_**ღ**__**Flashback off **__**ღ**_

Uzuki andava impacientemente pelo quarto, foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto com água fria e resmungou um pouco, depois sentou na cama e agarrou as pernas, pensava, pensava, pensava (_**HimeSama:**__ deve ter queimado uns bons neurônios_), no final aquela implicância dos dois havia se transformado inconscientemente e eles haviam se aproximado se nem sequer perceber. As horas gastas por Itachi consolando-a quando brigava com os amigos, os treinos árduos pelos quais passaram e as missões impossíveis que realizaram juntos. Ambos a tempo não queriam admitir, mas estavam envolvidos um com o outro, no final acabavam sempre se perdendo dentro dos olhos um do outro durante os treinamentos, se distraindo e errando golpes...

- Ahhh, Itachi! Por que as coisas não podiam ser mais simples? – se lamentava ela

A mente de Yuugao estava uma bagunça. Itachi disse que a amava, sim, ele disse aquilo. Mais o que ela sentia por ele?

- Sim, ele é lindo, o garoto mais popular de Konoha, o gênio do clã Uchiha, um excelente ninja com talentos excepcionais e uma beleza que faz inveja à maioria dos homens da vila. Mais será só isso? – se perguntava Uzuki - É claro que ele também é um metido, cabeça-oca, frio, coração de pedra, idiota. Mas sabe também ser gentil, doce, compreensivo. – suspirava – Não importa o quanto alguém seja genial, frente ao nome "Uchiha" é apenas uma pessoa comum **(1) **– dizia elapara si mesma no quarto banhado pela luz fraca porem incansável do sol lá fora.

- Ele é diferente do que eu pensei que fosse. . Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que ele pudesse fazer coisas assim. Pra mim ele era só mais um daqueles garotos que não estão nem aí para o alguém sente e que só namorava com alguém para se mostrar.

Uma coisa era certa, Itachi realmente mexia com ela. Ela tinha gostado do beijo roubado, e muito (_**HimeSama:**__ Isso é, se você pode chamar aquilo de beijo roubado..._). Muitas coisas se passavam pela cabeça dela, só não sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo com suas emoções. Gostava muito de Itachi. Mais ele havia dito que a amava. Amor... Essa sensação confusa ao ouvir essa palavra já havia acontecido com ela antes. Sim, é claro! Quando ela havia percebido os sentimentos de Hayate por ela. É claro que ela nunca havia usado a palavra amor para descrever o ele sentia por ela, mas no fundo ela sabia que era exatamente isso.

Ela também gostava dele. Para ela ele sempre fora uma grande amizade, alguém com quem também podia contar, alguém especial, como um irmão. Com certeza mais do que um amigo, mas...

No fundo ela também sabia que o magoaria se ele soubesse do que havia acontecido entre ela e Itachi. Tinha tanto medo de ferir os sentimentos do amigo, de perdê-lo. Mais também tinha medo de perder Itachi, de talvez já tê-lo perdido ontem, de ter desperdiçado a sua única chance...

**--****ღ****-****-**

Itachi observava o céu claro pela sua janela. Não havia nenhuma nuvem e o sol era abundante, tudo parecia tão calmo, tão diferente de como ele se sentia.

Itachi fora ao céu e voltara no dia anterior. Agora precisava arranjar um jeito de dizer que estava realmente apaixonado por ela e de concertar a burrada do dia anterior. Ele havia sido imprudente, nem sequer levara em consideração os sentimentos de Uzuki antes de beijá-la. Sentia-se culpado, mais não podia dizer também que não havia gostado do beijo. Ele nunca havia se sentido assim antes com nenhuma garota. Ele se sentia leve apesar de seu coração bater a mil, quase saltando fora do peito. Ainda podia sentir o hálito doce dela em sua boca e o perfume de seus cabelos. Ela era como um sonho, um sonho que quando finalmente parecia que iria ser real se desmanchou.

- Uzuki – disse ele calmamente ainda observando o céu

Ele havia agido sem pensar novamente, mais uma vez deixara de ouvir os conselhos do primo e agira sem pensar. Uzuki poderia ter se ofendido, há tempos os dois só sabiam discutir, ela podia muito bem odiá-lo. Ele se sentia tão confuso._ (__**HimeSama:**__ Ora...Quem é ele pra julgar tão mal as suas próprias atitudes. Era impossível não ter saído um beijo naquele momento)_

- Eu não entendo_ – pensava ele – _Ela não se opôs ao beijo, e depois... Só quando eu disse que a amo que ela...Droga, só pode ser isso – disse ele dando um tapa em sua testa – Ela deve estar apaixonada por outra pessoa... Hayate... #&!

O jovem garoto sentou-se em sua cama, abaixou a cabeça e tentou pensar em uma solução. Só podia ser aquilo. Ou isso ou o problema era com ele... Não, só podia ser isso. Ela provavelmente amava o Hayate, talvez até estivesse namorando com ele e os desentendimentos que os dois às vezes tinham quando saiam juntos eram apenas problemas sem eu relacionamento. Mas se haviam problemas talvez houvesse alguma esperança para ele.

- Não, eu não posso pensar assim. E alias Uzuki sempre sai com Hayate e Genma. Eu devo estar apenas pensando besteiras – tentava se consolar – Mas se não for isso...

Parecia não haver solução para o problema. Ele tinha medo de ter feito a maior burrada de sua vida, mas não queria perdê-la, não queria deixar passar a sua chance de ser feliz com ela. Ela o fazia se sentir a vontade, como se ao lado dela pudesse tudo. Mas tinha medo, muito medo de agora não poder mais estar ao seu lado.

**--****ღ****-****-**

**Enquanto isso...**

Hayate acabara de chegar de sua ultima missão (havia passado os últimos dois dias fora em uma perigosa missão de espionagem). Quando chegou ao vilarejo logo se dirigiu ao Hokague para dar-lhe os detalhes de sua missão e fazer seu relatório, depois disso se dirigiu para sua casa.

A casa era um sobrado modesto próximo ao centro da cidade, sua fachada branca já estava gasta pelo tempo e precisava de uma nova pintura (coisa que aparentemente não veria tão cedo), mas ao todo era uma bela casa. Era composta por uma ampla sala de estar, dois quartos, sendo um com suíte e uma cozinha bem equipada.

Hayate destrancou a porta e entrou logo, mal podia esperar pela comodidade do seu lar.

- Bem vindo de volta! – exclamou uma voz que ele bem conhecia

Um jovem de cabelos aloirados encontrava-se deitado (e muito bem acomodado) no sofá da sala de estar. Genma usava uma calça jeans um pouco surrada e uma camiseta preta, bem diferente de seu traje habitual de chuunin (macacão azul com colete verde -.-), mas sua aparência não podia estar melhor, já que de certo modo aquelas roupas combinavam bem com ele.

- Então você já está ai – disse Hayate com seu desanimo habitual

- Ah! Você mesmo me deu a chave e disse que eu poderia ficar aqui enquanto pintam o meu AP, alias, você deveria mandar pintar a sua casa também... - respondeu ele enquanto abria um saquinho de batatas fritas

Hayate apenas dirigiu um olhar de censura ao amigo antes de dizer:

- Ao que parece você já se acomodou muito bem enquanto eu estive fora... – dizia Hayate reprovando a bagunça que Genma havia feito pela sala

Não se pode dizer que aquela sala houvesse estado realmente organizada um dia (tirando os dias em que Uzuki se metia a faxineira e tentava botar alguma ordem ali), era bem comum ver pares de meia jogados de baixo do sofá, uma ou outra peça de roupa dando sopa em cima da mesa, kunais e shurikens espalhadas por todos os cantos além das pilhas de pergaminhos contendo manuais de ninjutsu e instruções do Hokague que se via amontoados por todos os cantos da casa. Porem Genma conseguia realmente revolucionar uma bagunça, agora além do desleixo habitual de Hayate ainda havia as coisas de Genma espalhadas, vários pacotes de salgadinhos abertos sob a mesa da sala, um par de sapatos virados do avesso jogados num canto e uma garrafa de refrigerante apoiada no sofá.

- Na verdade eu vim pra cá só ontem, então ainda não me instalei como queria mais não se preocupe, em um ou dois dias eu já estarei fora daqui... Mas mudando de assunto, como foi a sua missão?

- Exatamente como deveria ter sido – disse ele seco

- Você bem que podia me tratar um pouquinho melhor – disse Genma se levantando do sofá e indo calmamente em direção a Hayate – Já que agora que a Yuugao não precisa mais de nós seremos só nós dois – disse ele dando uma leve piscadela para o amigo

- O que você quer dizer com isso Genma?

Genma deu uma risada maliciosa antes de responder:

- Ao que parece ela nos trocou por uma bobinha saltitante multicolorida – disse ele cínico

- Explique direito essa história!

- Bem... digaimos que ontem mesmo ela foi até a academia para se encontrar com aquela tal de Chinatsu Nya, aquela que tem três cores no cabelo. Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo elas se encontraram com mais algumas garotas no Pétala ontem... Ela até estava chamando a Yuugao de Uzu-chan

- E daí? É bom que ela tenha amigas, não somos donos dela pra exigir que ela ande só com a gente – Disse Hayate tentando ser compreensivo apesar de não gostar nada que outras pessoas chamassem Uzuki pelo apelido que ele lhe dera.

- E quanto ao Itachi? – perguntou Genma

- O que tem ele?

- Admita você a está perdendo pra ele. A cada dia mais e mais os dois se aproximam. – dizia ele se aproximando de Hayate – Será que mesmo tendo um estilo de luta que visa criar brechas na defesa do adversário para acertá-lo com os golpes mais fortes você nunca conseguirá criar uma brecha no coração dela pra você?

Aquilo era demais para Hayate ouvir. Pegou Genma pela gola da camisa e tacou-o conta a parede, pretendia esmurrá-lo com toda a força que tivesse, mas sua mão parou antes que pudesse alcançar o rosto sorridente de Genma. De repente se lembrou do sorriso doce dela e de como ela ficava furiosa vendo os dois brigarem.

- Hei! Me solta! Você ta me enforcando! – disse Genma ainda preso a parede fazendo com que Hayate o soltasse

Genma andou um pouco pela sala, de certo tomando distancia de Hayate antes de ter coragem pra dizer qualquer outra coisa.

- Com uma pegada dessas não é de se admirar que você ainda não tenha conquistado a Yuugao – riu-se ele corajosamente enquanto Hayate lhe dirigia um olhar assassino – Calma, calma! Eu só estava brincando. Mas se continuar descontando a sua raiva em tudo o que vê vai acabar ficando parecido com o Itachi.

Hayate se contentou em bufar algo inaudível e sentar-se no sofá

- Escuta, por que você não convida a Uzuki para o festival de amanhã? Seria uma boa chance pra você tentar se declarar pra ela, ou pelo menos para que rolasse um clima mais romântico. E é claro que se não der certo ainda existem outras pessoas no mundo além dela – disse Genma com seu sorriso cínico

- O festival de verão é só uma coisa boba pra garotas bobas arrumarem uma desculpa para saírem caçando homem por ai – disse Hayate sério – Mas ao menos uma vez na vida você poderia parar de me amolar e cuidar da sua própria vida amorosa.

- E quem disse que eu já não estou cuidando muito bem dela – riu-se ele

- Claro que está, a sua solidão habitual é na verdade só um disfarce para um outro plano de conquista seu...

- Sim, pode ter certeza. – disse Genma com convicção – Mas vamos fazer uma aposta, o que acha?

- Que tipo de aposta? – indagou Hayate desconfiado

- Ah não, primeiro você tem que aceitar a aposta, depois eu te digo o que é! – Sorria Genma

- Está bem, mas se você me meter em mais uma furada vai enfrentar toda a minha ira – ameaçou Hayate

- Ótimo, você se declara para a Yuugao e eu te provo o quanto sou irresistível pegando uma daquelas novas amiguinhas dela!

- Até que não seria má idéia, já passou da hora de eu dizer toda a verdade sobre o que sinto pra ela. E também, vai ser divertido vendo você tomar um toco da Chinatsu

- E quem disse que eu estava falando da Chinatsu?

- Não gosto dessa sua cara... Mas tudo bem, vou só esperar pra ver. Agora vem, vamos pedir uma pizza, já que aparentemente você detonou com o meu estoque de salgadinhos

**--****ღ****-****-**

- Notas da autora –

**(1)** Originalmente dito por Uchiha Sasuke no mangá (se eu não me engano)

**--****ღ****-****-**

_-foge das pedradas-_

_Quase 2 semanas sem capitulo...mais vocês sobreviveram_

_Motivo do atraso? Minha songfic Íris! Pra quem gosta de uma coisinha bem água com açúcar é o ideal \o/ _

_Também porque minha criatividade foi dar uma voltinha na praça, ai seqüestraram ela, ai eu não fui no AF, ai eu não vou no show da Tarja, ai fiquei na fossa... ai eu tive que ajudar uma velhinha a atravessar a rua, um gato preto cruzou meu caminho e eu me perdi na vida o.o_

_Antes que vocês me crucifiquem na cruz (crucifiquem na cruz??), calma, calma, calma... Eu sei que eu separei de novo o casal maravilha, mais calma, tudo a seu tempo. Digaimos que ainda não era hora de os dois ficarem juntos. Eu precisava mostrar os sentimentos deles melhor antes que eles pudessem assumir o seu amor. E também porque aqueles dois ainda tem que aprender a longas penas a pensar antes de tomar as suas atitudes (coisa que um dia eu aprendo também)_

_u.u_

_E essa aposta dos dois super solteirões? Eu ainda vou me divertir muuuuuito com isso, podem esperar –risada maligna- _

_Nhai, tenho que agradecer a Quel por não me deixar nunca parar de escrever e ser a minha incansável leitora._

_Agradecer também a Nini (Seth) e a Line por lerem essa birosca torta! Amo vocês!_

_xx Não posso esquecer de agradecer também a Miih-chan por ainda amar a Uzuki mesmo depois de ler a minha fic (obs: me passa essa fic NaruYuu?)! Pode esperar que mais pra frente eu tratarei de fazer uma HayaYuu pra satisfação geral da nação!_

_Agradeço também a você que está tendo a paciência de Jô pra continuar lendo a minha fic apesar dos meus enrolations '-'_

_Por hoje é só! Prometo tentar não atrasar mais os episódios!_

_Ahh, e não esqueçam de ler Íris, a minha nova songfic!_

_**HimeSama**_

_X3 _


	9. Chapter 8

Naruto e seus personagens **INFELIZMENTE** pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem com certeza seria sobre uma garota, um morango e um coelho feliz x3

**ESPADAS SOB O LUAR**

_Cap.8_

O dia já estava chegando ao seu fim e a lua cheia conquistava vagarosamente o céu com sua luz pálida. A luz do crepúsculo tornava as ruas de Konoha ainda mais belas dando a elas um tom nobre levemente dourado. O clima estava agradável, nem muito quente nem frio tornando aquele fim de tarde a hora perfeita para se sair de casa.

As pequenas estrelas já começavam a despontar pelo céu escuro quando Uzuki decidiu sair de casa para dar uma volta. O dia para ela não havia sido dos mais agradáveis, passara varias horas pensando em seus sentimentos até conseguir compreende-los. Ela ainda não havia tomado uma decisão sobre o que faria, mas decidiu ir andar um pouco para esfriar a cabeça.

Às vezes as pessoas apenas precisam sair por ai e se esquecer de seus problemas para que tudo se resolva, outras vezes precisamos ficar sozinhos por um tempo para colocar a nossa cabeça em ordem. Um bom banho quente, uma bela noite de sono, uma musica mais animada, tudo isso ajuda, mais no final é com você mesmo. Você deve fazer uma escolha; e às vezes isso não é nada fácil.

Uzuki andava calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha, usava uma longa saia cor de vinho de tecido leve que balançava com o vento leve conforme ela andava, um corpete vinho rendado em flores pretas e belas botas de salto alto pretas com muitas amarrações, ao todo um belo conjunto que parecia dar suavidade ao corpo bem definido e aos cabelos longos da garota que perdida em pensamentos deixava que seus pés a levassem.

- O sentimento que tenho por ele se expressa de tantas maneiras que não poderia ser diferente. Mas o que eu devo fazer agora? Como posso dizer isso a ele? – pensava ela ao se encostar-se a uma árvore no meio do caminho.

- Simplesmente diga – respondeu uma voz dentro de sua cabeça – Faça aquilo que o seu coração mandar – completou a voz

- Ele vai querer saber o que aconteceu comigo, o porquê fui embora – pensava ao colocar as mãos no rosto e depois olhar para o céu em busca de resposta.

- Conte a verdade a ele – lhe disse a voz em sua cabeça

- E se ele não entender? E se não quiser mais falar comigo? Gostaria de nunca ter encontrado Uchiha Itachi...

Mas antes que ela pudesse completar seus pensamentos lá estava ele. Como se a simples menção de um nome, apenas um pensamento, pudesse convocá-lo a sua presença.

**--****ღ****--**

Itachi já não podia mais suportar as duvidas em sua cabeça. A cada minuto de seu dia as lembranças dela o perseguiam. Cada sorriso, cada palavra, cada toque. Seus momentos juntos haviam sido tantos que ele já não podia achar uma memória onde ela não estivesse presente.

Lembrou-se então de sua primeira missão juntos, no dia em que se conheceram _**(HimeSama: **__Se é que se pode chamar aquilo de missão). _Era início da primavera. Haviam sido encarregados de espionar uma garota que o namorado suspeitava que o traísse. Foram informados que ela teria um encontro secreto naquela tarde e que deviam vigia - lá. No final acabaram passando uma tarde inteira escondidos entre os galhos de uma cerejeira em flor **(1) **vendo a tal garota falar animadamente sobre o namorado para as amigas num piquenique. Itachi estava muito irritado naquela tarde por ter recebido uma missão tão ridícula que nem sequer deu atenção a sua nova companheira de equipe que passou a tarde toda criticando o namorado da garota por desconfiar tanto dela e elogiando a beleza da cerejeira.

Itachi achou que poderia ser bom dar uma volta para arejar a cabeça, talvez até fazer uma visita àquela cerejeira. E qual foi sua surpresa ao vê-la lá encostada naquela árvore que lhe trazia tantas lembranças, exatamente como naquele dia.

Ele simplesmente ficou ali preso ao chão como se não pudesse se mover ou falar qualquer coisa

**--****ღ****--**

- Todas as garotas de Konoha poderiam ser dele se ele desejasse, mas sou só eu – secretamente o coração de Uzuki estava em chamas.

Lá estava ele, nervoso e tímido como nunca antes havia se sentido. Criou coragem e lentamente foi na direção dela enquanto pensava no que dizer, no que fazer.

O coração dela disparou ao vê-lo se aproximar e logo sentiu vontade de chorar quando olhou em seus olhos, se perguntando por que, o porquê.

- Uzuki – disse ele

- Itachi – disse ela

Já estavam frente a frente e o silencio novamente reinava entre eles. Tantas perguntas, tantas duvidas, toda palavra parecia morrer na garganta antes que os dois em uníssono dissessem:

- Eu preciso te falar uma coisa!

- Fala você primeiro – disse Itachi assustado

- Não, pode falar você – disse Uzuki com o coração na mão

- Uzuki, eu... Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem, eu não devia ter te beijado sem a sua permissão, nem me declarado pra você. Eu acabei te obrigando a me dar uma resposta que você não poderia me dar. – ele fez uma pausa – Eu errei. Eu nem sequer levei em conta os seus sentimentos. Eu fui burro, já que é mais do que obvio que você gosta de outra pessoa, como o...

Mas não pode terminar a frase, pois antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma grande besteira como pretendia Uzuki pousou seu dedo sob os lábios dele fazendo sinal para que se calasse.

Pouco a pouco seus rostos foram se aproximando. Uzuki deslizou sua mão delicadamente pelo rosto do rapaz até seus longos cabelos negros, aproximou seus lábios dos dele e docemente o beijou.

Aquele beijo deixou tudo muito claro para ela. Ela se sentia leve e finalmente tinha certeza sob o que devia fazer.

- Seu bobo – disse ela acariciando os cabelos dele que caiam levemente na frente de seu rosto – Se alguém aqui tem que se desculpar sou eu. Eu não devia ter ido embora ontem, mas quando você disse que me amava eu fiquei confusa e tive que pensar um pouco antes de descobrir o que realmente sinto por você.

- Então? – perguntou ele revigorado com o beijo.

- Bem... Na verdade eu não cheguei a uma conclusão _(__**HimeSama:**__ Dãr!)_, mas eu sei que eu me sinto feliz ao seu lado, que quando estou com você me sinto a vontade, quando estou nos seus braços me sinto segura e quando eu te beijo sinto que poderia ficar ao seu lado eternamente, e se isso não é amor eu não posso dizer o que é, mas só isso já me basta pra saber o quanto eu gosto de você Itachi.

Ele apenas riu. Riu, mas não riu como quando alguém lhe conta uma piada, riu de verdade, riu de felicidade.

- Do que você está rindo? Eu não estou vendo graça nenhuma! – disse ela sem perceber que já estava rindo também.

- Eu estou rindo porque é exatamente assim que eu me sinto quando estou ao seu lado.

Ele a abraçou e os dois se beijaram. O vento soprava forte carregando pétalas de cerejeira, tão raras no fim da primavera **(2)**, para todos os lados. Não poderia dizer por quanto tempo os dois ficaram ali se beijando, só posso dizer que ambos estavam imensamente felizes. Quando os dois finalmente se separaram Uzuki estava chorando novamente.

- Eu devo ser a garota mais chorona, briguenta, birrenta, idiota e cabeça-oca que você conhece – disse ela enxugando suas lagrimas.

- É, você é sim. Mas eu gosto de você assim mesmo, chorona, briguenta, birrenta, idiota e cabeça-oca. Bem... Menos a parte idiota cabeça-oca – disse ela fazendo com que ela sorrisse. – Você fica linda quando sorri. Eu te prometo que nunca mais vou deixar você chorar.

- Me promete mais uma coisa? – perguntou ela – Que você vai sempre ser assim do jeito que você é e vai estar sempre ao meu lado?

- Eu não posso te prometer algo que provavelmente não poderei cumprir, mas posso te prometer que serei sempre assim enquanto estiver ao seu lado. – disse ele.

- Pra mim isso já basta – disse ela – Nós nem vimos o tempo passar, mas já deve ser muito tarde, acho melhor eu ir agora...

- Espera... Quer ir comigo amanhã no festival? – perguntou ele

- Claro – respondeu ela sorridente

- Então eu te encontro no parque amanhã!

Se despediram e cada um foi então para sua casa. Sonhando com o dia seguinte deixaram que a lua branca guiasse seus pés.

**--****ღ****--**

Era a manhã do dia festival e toda Konoha se enfeitava para a gloriosa noite que todos tanto aguardavam. O céu estava limpo, não havia muito vento e o sol brilhava alto, o dia prometia ser perfeito. Uzuki acabara de acordar do que parecia ser um sonho, mais que se comparado a realidade parecia somente um reflexo no espelho, sem tanta vida, sem tanto gosto.

Ao preparar seu café da manhã se deu conta de que a dispensa estava quase vazia, decidiu então sair para fazer compras. No caminho do mercado conseguia apenas se lembrar do dia anterior e quando chegou lá ainda estava perdida em pensamentos. Tentava entender o que Itachi quis dizer com não poder prometer algo que não cumpriria, mais ao fim de suas compras decidiu que isso não importava e continuou perdida em seus pensamentos. Porém quando saia do mercado acabou se deparando com uma imagem da realidade que a fez acordar por instantes.

- Bom dia Uzu-chan! – disse Hayate sorridente ao encontra – lá.

- Bom dia Hayate-kun! – disse ela – Veio fazer compras também?

- Sim. Com o Genma lá em casa parece que eu só tenho prejuízo. – reclamou ele

- O Genma é assim mesmo. Por quanto tempo vocês ainda vão morar juntos? – perguntou a garota

- Até terminarem de pintar a casa dele, que ao que parece, ainda vai demorar algum tempo. – disse ele antes de fazer uma pausa e criar coragem – Uzu... você... Será que você não quer ir ao festival de hoje a noite comigo?

- Me desculpa Hayate, alguém já me convidou antes. Agora eu tenho que ir, tenho um compromisso urgente, e... e... a gente se vê mais tarde – disse ela antes de sair correndo pela rua.

Uzuki estava ofegante ao chegar em casa. Simplesmente não soube o que dizer a Hayate. Não soube como contar ao amigo que estava namorando Itachi. Era estranho, logo ele que sempre estivera ali ao seu lado e lhe apoiando, aquele que sempre fora seu confidente, era aquele que ela menos queria que soubesse de seu namoro. Ela tinha medo de magoá-lo, de ferir os seus sentimentos. Por ora não havia lhe contado nada, mais era inevitável, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele saberia.

Não tardou para que a noite chegasse. A lua brilhante estava linda e iluminava as ruas da cidade onde estava ocorrendo o festival. Para todo lado que se olhasse só se viam barraquinhas: comida, doces, pesca de peixinhos dourados, máscaras, brinquedos... Bem no centro da cidade havia sido montado um parque de diversões com direito a roda gigante, montanha russa e tudo mais, além de um palco montado para o show de calouros.

Uzuki estava deslumbrante. Vestia um quimono **(3)** branco com folhas de plátano **(4) **avermelhadas que contrastava muito bem com seus cabelos roxos, sandálias de madeira e uma maquiagem fina, porém delicada.

Andou um pouco pelo parque procurando alguém conhecido, o que era quase impossível devido ao mar de gente que se amontoava por todos os cantos. As primeiras pessoas que Uzuki viu foram seus amigos Genma e Hayate, nessa hora pensou em fingir que não os havia visto, tentando adiar um encontro, mas antes que pudesse ele já a haviam visto.

- Yo Yuugao-chan! – gritou Genma de longe chamando Uzuki que logo se aproximou dos amigos

Eles estavam parados bem na entrada do parque de diversões e pareciam também estar esperando por alguém. Genma e Hayate também usavam quimonos para o festival, porém mais simples do que o de Uzuki. Hayate vestia um Kimono verde-oliva com detalhes em preto e Genma um quimono azul marinho e vermelho.

- Oi! – disse Uzuki um tanto tímida

- Você está linda – elogiou Hayate

A garota apenas corou. Realmente o que eles diziam era verdade, ela estava simplesmente radiante em comparação as garotas em volta.

- Escuta Yuugao, você não ia vir com alguém? – perguntou Genma bem indiscreto

- Eu...

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo foi surpreendida por Itachi

- Ah! Achei você, Uzu-chan – disse ele sorridente abraçando-a pela cintura

- Então você veio com ELE? – disse Hayate indignado pela cena e enraivecido ao ouvir Itachi chamar Uzuki tão carinhosamente

- Hayate-kun, é que... nós... eu e o Itachi...nós – ela tentava achar um meio de explicar tudo ao amigo

- Nós estamos namorando – completou Itachi, para o espanto geral

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**--****ღ****--**

- Notas da autora –

**(1) **A flor de cerejeira brota numa única época, a primavera. Poucos meses são tão esperados pelos japoneses quanto o de março. Com o inicio da primavera as paisagens brancas e frias cedem espaço a um mar de flores rosadas que brotam das árvores de cerejeira espalhadas pelo país.

**(2)** A flor de cerejeira começa a abrir no final de março. No começo de abril ela cai, dura em média 2 semanas.

**(3) **Kimono, (em japonês, literalmente "algo que uma pessoa veste"), são as peças de vestuário tradicionais do Japão.

Kimonos têm diferentes estilos e acessórios. O tipo que Uzuki usa é um Yukata, quimono informal e sem forro usado no verão, geralmente feito de algodão ou linho. Muito usados nos festivais (matsuri) de verão tanto por homens e mulheres. Também são usados em onsen (resorts de águas termais) Yukata é uma vestimenta japonesa de verão. Geralmente pessoas usando yukatas são vistas nos festivais japoneses e nos festivais de fogos de artifícios (hanabi) e outros eventos tradicionais de verão. É uma forma casual de quimono e é frequentemente usado após o banho em hotéis tradicionais (ryokans) e em onsens. A palavra yukata significa literalmente roupa de banho.

Yukatas podem ser usados por homens, mulheres ou crianças.

**(4)** Os plátanos são árvores do gênero Platanus da família Platanaceae, as quais são nativas da Eurásia e América do Norte e também típicas dos climas subtropicais e temperados. Possuem folhas lobadas semelhantes às do bordo, que ficam avermelhadas no outono antes de caírem no inverno. Muitas vezes, crê-se que a folha do plátano é a que está simbolizada na bandeira canadense, no entanto, a folha ilustrada é a de bordo vermelho; a confusão ocorre devido a semelhança física entre elas.

-Coisas que você talvez queira saber-

**ღ **A cerejeira era associada ao samurai cuja vida era tão efêmera quanto a da flor da cerejeira que se desprendia da árvore. A árvore da cerejeira também representa a mulher japonesa, delicada, meiga e bonita!

**ღ **As floradas da Cerejeira são uma marca tradicional da primaverajaponesa, já que as famílias se reúnem com convidados para piqueniques, nos quais há o congraçamento entre as pessoas e a possibilidade de apreciar a beleza natural e comemorar o início da estação primaveril.

**ღ **A cerejeira floresce no Brasil a partir do meio ou final de junho até finais de julho e início de agosto; dependendo da localidade e do clima.

**--****ღ****--**

_- chega um carinha de sobretudo e coloca um laptop na mesa, abre a tela e aparece uma letra G, depois disso o laptop começa a "falar" -_

_Gomen, gomen, gomen! – ajoelha e pede perdão- _

_Eu sei to muuuuuuuuuuito atrasada! Mais dessa vez realmente não foi minha culpa '-'_

_(Voz na cabeça) – Mentirosa!_

_(Hime) – É verdade siiim! Esse capitulo já estava pronto a umas duas ou três semanas, mas o meu pc deu pau na memória e eu perdi tudo que eu tinha nele. Ai ele teve que ir pro concerto e ficou um booom tempinho lá, quando ele voltou eu estava viajando, e quando eu voltei tive que tentar recuperar os meus arquivos e digitar tudo de novo. _

_Sim, o cap.9 já está quase pronto pra ser postado, mas eu não vou postar xD _

_A periodicidade da fic acaba de falecer –luto-_

_Pc vai voltar pro concerto porque ainda ta com defeito, e também porque eu estou muito insatisfeita com as reviews. Agora eu só posto se receber reviews e ponto!_

_- todo mundo joga pedra no laptop e ele quebra-_

_Bem,então né gente, falando da fic agora..._

_Espero que tenham gostado desse episódio super atrasado. Vou voltar a postar nos sábados e domingos, mais eu quero reviews (não, eu não vou parar de postar, mais nada me impede de matar alguém pelo meio do caminho – aponta uma arma pro Itachi e mostra uma plaquinha: ou deixa review ou o Itachi morre-)!!_

_Finalmente o casal maravilha se entendeu de vez, e dessa vez é pra valer!_

_E viva a Cerejeira! Vivaaaaaaaaaa! Já que eu ganhei uma cerejeira decidi falar um pouquinho sobre elas nesse capitulo \o/_

_Finalmente chegou o festival, muuuuita coisa ainda vai rolar nessa noite – risada macabra- _

_O que será que o Hayate vai achar desse namoro? E pior...O que ele vai fazer? E a aposta, como fica? Tudo isso e muito mais no Cap.9 de ESL (titulo que segundo a minha mãe é péssimo)_

_Lembrando a todos que não podem deixar de ver a minha songfic _Iris

_E também a fic Yaoi da Shagrath (ex Set) Folhas perdidas_

_**HimeSama**_

_**x3**_


End file.
